


Travelers (Goretober 2020)

by midnight__shadow



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gore, Goretober, Goretober 2020, Horror, M/M, POV First Person, Unreliable Narrator, Writober
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 23,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight__shadow/pseuds/midnight__shadow
Summary: Сборник рассказов для Goretober 2020. Некоторые истории объединены общим сюжетом, остальные связаны с ним косвенно. Enjoy!
Kudos: 14





	1. Day 1 - Health Care

**Author's Note:**

> Пусть этот челлендж заставит меня быстрее выкладывать свои работы. Натренирует так, чтобы я наконец опубликовала все впроцессники.

Я рассматривал плакаты на стенах. Безопасный секс. Как не допустить передозировку. Как распознать инсульт. Меня била мелкая дрожь. Мне не нужны плакаты. Я и так распознал воспаление по гноящейся ране на моей ноге.

Не стоило ехать в две тысячи девятый. Не стоило ехать в две тысячи девятый. Я давно перестал считать это время своим. Зачем я постоянно возвращаюсь к нему, как к просроченным воспоминаниям о людях, которые давно ушли из моей жизни? Зачем пытаюсь наладить отношения с их образами в своей голове? Исправить то, что уже завершено? Я не умею отпускать.

— Доктор позовет вас в кабинет через минуту, — хмуро сказала мне медсестра и исчезла в темном тоннеле коридора.

Люди, сидящие вдоль стен, проводили ее безразличными взглядами. Казалось, им было все равно, чья очередь и позовут ли их вообще. Интересно, выгляжу ли я так же со стороны?

Я осмотрелся, выискивая зеркало, но вместо своего взгляда встретил другой. На меня пялился какой-то старик. Похоже, он жил еще до того, как все пошло к чертям.

— Что нужно? — процедил я сквозь зубы.

— Ты — путешественник? — спросил он. — Из какого года?

Мне пришлось стиснуть кулаки, чтобы побороть желание показать ему средний палец. Он ухмыльнулся. Затем вдруг встал так резко, что у меня к горлу подкатила тошнота.

Пусть все поскорее кончится, взмолился я. Тыльной стороной ладони я вытер слезы, которые лились не переставая с тех пор, как поднялся жар, и спрятал руки в карманы тонкого пиджака.

Запах пота и едва заметный привкус гноя в воздухе вновь стали отчетливее. Я поднялся, украдкой разглядывая людей вокруг. Бродяги, нищие. Готов поклясться, в этой клинике на окраине Спокана ни разу не слышали про страховку. Все — дети Божьи. Но у меня не было сил думать об этом. Мне показалось, что у них всех одно лицо. Что они все мертвые. Жизнь и смерть — сейчас нет более размытой грани.

Я вылетел на улицу, не замечая пронизывающего ветра. За спиной открылась дверь, выпуская кого-то еще, и я бросился прочь. Опираясь одной рукой о стену, я нагнулся, задыхаясь от спазмов, которым не было конца.

Ноги не держали меня. Я сделал несколько хромых шагов и наклонился, прижимаясь горячим лицом к ледяным пластиковым панелям. Ветер хлестал меня моими же волосами, но я ничего не мог с ними сделать. Согнувшись пополам, я двинулся вдоль стены, чтобы укрыться от ветра за углом.

Меня остановили голоса.

— Один процент, — произнес человек, который выбрался на улицу в куртке поверх медицинского халата. — Это хорошие деньги.

— Это мой второй. Я хочу свою долю, — ответил ему мой новый знакомый из приемной. — И не какое-нибудь дерьмо на этот раз. А руку или череп.

— Не ты один приводишь путешественников. И ты даже не привел его. Он явился сам.

Старик недовольно прогнусавил свою реплику.

— Ладно, разберемся.

Из клиники вышел кто-то еще, ступив на сцену, освещенную тусклой, затянутой пылью лампой. Это была та самая медсестра, которая только что говорила со мной.

— Я приготовила транквилизатор. Но парня в коридоре нет. Сказали, он вышел.

— А, черт!

Доктор сорвался с места и пробежал мимо нее, оттолкнув плечом.

Даже своим воспаленным сознанием я понял, что мне нужно уносить ноги. В буквальном смысле. Сейчас я знаю, что случилось бы, не сбеги я оттуда в темную ночь, к заправке, через срывающийся дождь в тонком полиэстеровом пиджаке. Но интереснее будет рассказать о том, что произошло со мной на самом деле.

Я ведь прожил это. Я знаю, о чем говорю.


	2. Day 2 - Like a Cowboy

За поворотом послышался звук подъезжающего автомобиля. Я обернулся и поднял руку, надеясь, что водитель меня подберет.

Густой туман вспыхнул светом фар — блеклым оранжевым, постепенно переходящим в насыщенный красный. Вслед за ним на дорогу вылетел Роллс-Ройс «Фантом». Это такая машина, которую узнаешь всегда, если встречал ее хоть однажды. С тупой мордой и громоздкая, как роскошный черный гроб.

Только никогда раньше я не видел, чтобы она была в огне.

Огонь вырывался отовсюду — из фар, из-под капота, из выхлопной трубы. Кромсал туман, накрывший лес. Внутри салона все полыхало, но я отчетливо различал между языками пламени фигуру водителя, вцепившегося в руль мертвой хваткой.

Вдруг водитель широко раскрыл рот. Чтобы закричать, так я тогда подумал. Насмехаясь над моими мыслями, вместо вопля из его глотки хлынул огонь. Водитель направил «Фантом» прямо на меня.

Оцепенение спало. Я развернулся и бросился бежать вперед по дороге. Глаза метались в поисках укрытия. Справа обочина переходила в некрутой подъем, слева терялась в тени елей. Если попробую взобраться, он меня догонит. Если не добегу до другой стороны, он меня догонит. Это придало мне решимости.

Жар подталкивал в спину. Я почти летел, ощущая запах паленых волос. Капот «Фантома» хлопал позади, будто ненасытная пасть. Сквозь металлический грохот водитель подбадривал меня, точно скаковую лошадь, на которую поставил десять баксов. Нет. Упиваясь экстазом погони, он голосил во всю глотку, будто мы играли в ковбоев и индейцев. И за мной ехал не автомобиль, а ревущий монстр из сотен голосов, скандирующих мое имя.

Под ногами мелькнула разделительная полоса. Медленно, но все же я пересекал дорогу.

Из последних сил я рванул влево и прыгнул в сторону спуска. Ненадежная земля осыпалась под ногами. Вниз по склону я прокатился не меньше, чем на десять ярдов, пока влажный мох тушил мою одежду. На дне ущелья я упал ничком, боясь, что если пошевелю хоть пальцем, сразу развалюсь на части. Боль вспыхивала во всем теле, я дрожал от переполнявшего кровь адреналина и не решался даже предположить, что будет, если _он_ захочет спуститься.

Не знаю, сколько времени я там пролежал. Может, всего минуту. Рано или поздно любой страх превращается в усталость.

Я приподнялся на руках. Медленно, стараясь вернуть себе фокус, посмотрел по сторонам. Заметив что-то неестественное белое среди травы, я без особого интереса поковылял туда. У корней дерева меня ждал череп. Поросший лишайником, с темными глазницами, обращенными в небо.

Он бы попросил меня кое-что сделать, если бы мог. Поэтому я пообещал ему сам.

Вдоль лесных дорог немало потерянных путешественников. Из-под капота «Фантома» доносился сонм их голосов. Когда все мои задания подойдут к концу, я уговорю Бога заняться этим. Клятвы, данные мертвецам, тоже иногда нужно выполнять, даже если ты сам все себе и придумал.

На туманное ущелье опускалась тьма. Я стал пробираться сквозь густой подлесок туда, где ручей еще ловил свет догорающего дня.


	3. Day 3 - Crusher

— Спасибо, мам, очень вкусно, — сказал я, улыбаясь.

Улыбка получилась натянутой. Но зачем-то я старался, причем только для одного зрителя. Отец к этому времени давно ушел из-за стола, сообщив, что устал от нас. Со злорадством я подумал, что в этой гонке он проиграл — от него я устал еще в детстве.

Мой отец — охотник, вот и все, что о нем нужно знать. Мать родом из Юты, штата, наполовину занятого серединой девятнадцатого века, а, значит, пуританского и богобоязненного. Отец специально ездил туда выбирать жену, ведь женщины там не испорчены. Они стирают, готовят, шьют, ведут хозяйство и носят длинные платья с накрахмаленными отложными воротниками. Черт бы его побрал.

Все детство я не мог пригласить школьных друзей домой, потому что боялся, что они увидят ее. В чепце поверх серых, как наша жизнь, волос, в старомодной одежде и с Библией в руках. Или его, командующего мной.

Родители не любили друг друга. И меня, наверное, тоже. По крайней мере, не так, как родители моих одноклассников любили своих детей. Я всегда считал, что это одна из двух вещей, которые их объединяют.

Вторая — вера в натуральность и безотходное производство. Все, что можно сделать своими руками, мы делали. Все, что можно переработать, мы перерабатывали. Первая одежда из магазина, а не сшитая дома матерью, появилась у меня в одиннадцать лет. Можно подумать, я придираюсь, но, когда ты школьник, иметь дома MTV — это жизненная необходимость. Всему свое время, так говорили раньше.

Деньги нашей семье приносила торговля мясом и мехом. Отец возвращался домой с добычей из леса и сортировал ее на различные нужды в подвале. А раз в месяц, обычно когда на пустом дворе застывало сизое холодное утро, как похмелье после праздника, мы с отцом выкатывали дробилку.

Лучше всего я помню поздние осенние походы. Дыхание превращалось в клубы пара, иней на траве еще не успевал растаять под утренним солнцем, а я нес мешок с костями за спиной. Отец тоже нес мешок, только побольше. Всю грязную работу он делал сам, за что я ему благодарен. Оказывается, иногда благодарить приходится даже тех, кого ненавидишь.

Мне оставалось только смотреть. Тогда мне это даже приносило странное удовольствие.

Я наблюдал за тем, как кости превращаются в рыхлую массу, слушал, как они ломаются, как отец рубит их, чтобы уместить в приемник, и думал о том, что точно так же перемалываюсь в дробилке. Слышу хруст своих костей. Своих ломающихся пальцев, запястий, мыслей, всех моих слов, обглоданных людьми в этой дыре. Моей жизни, прожитой ими за меня на годы вперед. А наружу, в огромное металлическое ведро, древнее, как смерть, мерно и неотвратимо сыпалось серое месиво. Будто дождь, стучащий по крыше.

Костей всегда было ужасающе много. Я не помню, чтобы когда-то еще проводил столько времени с отцом.

Однажды сразу после того, как он вернулся с охоты и понес матери грязную одежду в стирку, я заглянул к нему в подвал. Как всегда, меня вело мое любопытство. Я всю жизнь прожил бок о бок со смертью, но толком не был с ней знаком. В поэзии она воспевалась в своем мягком, словно вельветовый плащ, черном очаровании вечного сна, и я хотел знать, так ли это.

В подвале стояли два холодильника. Открыв первый, я даже не понял, на что смотрю. Затем пригляделся и в свете мигающей лампы стал различать рты, глаза, когти. Это были животные. Но животные непохожие ни на каких других, которых я видел или о которых читал прежде. Птица с крыльями, покрытыми чешуей. Небольшой зверек, полностью белый и имеющий десятки атрофированных лап. Что-то хилое с четырьмя красными глазами и шестью бескостными конечностями.

Я открыл второй холодильник, чтобы подтвердить свою догадку. Там лежали совершенно обычные освежеванные тушки. Мясо для нас и на продажу. В первом же хранилось то, что он уничтожал. Просто так. 

Это я выяснил, потратив полгода на то, чтобы исподтишка проследить за всем процессом. Он истреблял необычных, незнакомых, деформированных животных, отстреливал, приносил домой и стирал с лица земли факт их существования, не пуская в ход ничего. Ни мех, ни кости, ни тем более мясо.

В тот день, когда меня сразила эта догадка, я поклялся себе, что не закончу жизнь в таком же мешке.

Зачем я вообще возвращаюсь сюда? Чего я жду?

— Рада, что тебе понравилось, сын, — ответила мама со сдержанной улыбкой.

Конечно, я ведь так хорошо делаю вид.

Интересно, знает ли она? И если знает, поддерживает ли? Я не хочу ее спрашивать. Я боюсь разочарований.


	4. Day 4 - Madness

Он допустил ошибку. Рано или поздно они все ошибаются. Рано или поздно они начинают считать нас людьми. Если, конечно, их место не среди нас.

Я дотянулся до ключа в его кармане. Остальное было делом техники. Ключ пробил ему щеку. Он схватился за рану, уставившись на меня скорее удивленно, чем испуганно. Я так давно не видел этого выражения лица. Готов спорить, он не испытывал более сильной боли в своей тихой тупой жизни, которая привела его тупую голову этой ночью в мою палату.

Я упивался его страхом долю секунды, а затем сбил с ног одним быстрым ударом. После лет бездействия резкие движения давались мне с трудом, но я берег навыки и оттачивал когда мог и как мог.

Он собирался закричать. Выбив передние зубы, я затолкал вопль обратно ему в глотку. После этого все кончилось быстро.

У меня был один шанс. Я прятался в тенях, выбирал коридоры, заполненные бледным лунным светом, крался вдоль стен. Белый халат служил мне маской. Бейдж на нем сообщил, что меня зовут Сэм, и почему бы и нет. Я буду Сэмом, я буду кем хотите. Я нужен миру за этими стенами точно так же, как он нужен мне.

Я выбрался из здания двадцать минут спустя. Три «Сэма» спустя. Окровавленные ладони скользили по каменной кладке забора, и я вытер их о белоснежный, расписанный алым, халат. Он же помог мне перебраться через колючую проволоку. Былая ловкость постепенно возвращалась.

Они пытались заточить безумие за решеткой.

Невозможно сдержать безумие. Невозможно сдержать ярость. Она находит выход, она хочет жить, она ведет ваши руки и она отращивает вам когти.

Перебравшись через забор, я бросился наутек по лунной дорожке навстречу туманному лесу. Тут меня разбудили. Кто-то посветил фонарем прямо мне в лицо. Я резко сел. Это ощущение знает каждый, кому приходилось спать в самых разных местах. Мгновенная готовность действовать.

— Сэр, у вас все в порядке? — спросил полицейский.

Он рассматривал меня. Я сразу догадался, о чем он думает. Спит ночью на лавочке, но на бродягу не похож.

— Да, я ждал друга и уснул, — сонно ответил я.

— Вам лучше подождать вашего друга где-нибудь в другом месте, сэр.

— Обязательно. Спасибо, — ответил я, заправляя растрепавшиеся волосы за уши.

Поспешно забрав свой рюкзак, я поднялся и пошел прочь по темной аллее. Видение увязалось за мной. Я сам с трудом помнил, что делаю здесь и тем более какой сейчас год. Что это за город? Там был восемьдесят второй. А здесь? Меня тут кто-то ждал? Сощурившись, я пошел в сторону уличных огней, надеясь, что они приведут меня к ужину и горячему кофе. Думаю, у меня где-то забронирован мотель. Но где?

Когда я вышел из парка, на меня хлынул алый цвет. Такой яркий, что я остановился посмотреть на свои руки — все в крови, льющейся из неоновой вывески над баром.

Не знаю, правда это или одна из выдумок, — между ними больше нет разницы. Не мне решать, какие из них стоят своего существования, а какие нет. Но на всякий случай в восемьдесят втором появляться я больше не стану. И пусть Он даже не пытается привести меня туда.


	5. Day 5 - Barbwire

За нашим двором начиналось поле. Летом там росла кукуруза, а зимой оно стояло со скелетами стерни, опаленной морозом и острой, словно лезвия. Дальше темнел лес. Мы с Мэгги часто играли там в ковбоев и индейцев, бегая друг за другом с воображаемыми копьями и пистолетами. А если пробраться по тайным тропам, известным только нам и таким же до или после нас, можно было выйти к высокому бетонному забору с колючей проволокой.

Подсознательно мы понимали, что этот забор лучше обходить стороной. Мы до дрожи в коленях боялись его и до сбивающегося дыхания придумывали истории, которые могли за ним происходить.

Однажды я прочел, что незнание не менее ценно, чем и знание. Потому что в неизвестности есть магия и то самое трепещущее чувство предвкушения, а разгадки волшебства лишены. Мысль, вызывающая интуитивное отвращение у любого современного человека, почему-то запала мне в душу.

Я мог бы поспорить с ней, если бы захотел. Но я всего лишь семилетний ребенок, у которого нет других развлечений, кроме поля и таинственного забора.

Хотя в то время больше загадок меня волновала моя смелость. Мне уже тогда до зуда в ладонях хотелось бросить вызов всем и всему. И я нашел отличный способ.

Когда дела дома вновь не заладились, я стащил из отцовского амбара лестницу. И бежал с ней по полю сухой земли, пока листья хватали меня за шнурки и царапали лодыжки. Мэгги уже ждала меня там. Ее глаза широко раскрылись от удивления. Я дал ей подержать один конец металлической лестницы, и вместе мы двинулись по собственным следам.

Забор окружали сосны и голые, почти мертвые, песчаные прогалины. Но я знал один высокий дуб неподалеку, который ветвями тянулся к неизведанной территории. У него мы и установили лестницу. Мэгги забралась первой, пока я страховал ее. Следом залез и я.

С каждой ступенью пламя в груди разрасталось. Я поднимался, выглядывая все дальше и дальше, пока не схватился руками за крепкие надежные ветви. Меня ждало разочарование. Место, о котором я так долго мечтал, которого боялся и о котором столько грезил по ночам, оказалось обычным лесом с соснами, укрывающими свои тенистые тропы.

— Что-то видишь? — спросил я Мэгги.

Ее страх перешел в азарт. Она сдвинулась вперед по ветке и выглянула чуть дальше, оказавшись за колючей проволокой.

— Да, там какое-то здание за деревьями, — ответила она, вытягивая шею. — Я попробую пройти еще.

Я уже собрался лезть за ней, как вдруг она покачнулась. Рука соскользнула с ветви.

— Я ободрала ладонь, — пожаловалась она.

Мэгги с отвращением надавила на нее. Из раны, поначалу показавшейся лишь царапиной, выплеснулся густой гной. Она подскочила, забыв, где сидит, и потеряла равновесие. Коротко вскрикнув, Мэг упала на голую землю по ту сторону границы.

— Сейчас, я иду, — сказал я, пробираясь дальше.

Но остановился, понимая, что ничем не смогу ей помочь с высоты семи футов. Нужно было действовать иначе.

— Я переброшу тебе лестницу.

— Хорошо, — ответила она, подняв голову.

Я уже собрался ползти обратно, как заметил новую рану на ее щеке. Готов поклясться, только что ее там не было. Мэг тоже что-то почувствовала и поднесла руки к лицу, но застыла на полпути.

Она закричала.

На ее руках, появляясь будто из ниоткуда, вырастали язвы. Мокрые, сочащиеся белым гноем, раны открывались на лице. Кожа стала плавиться, будто свечной воск. Очень быстро. Волна за волной. Мэгги смотрела на меня полным мольбы взглядом. А я глядел на ее зубы сквозь провал в щеке.

Она схватилась рукой за горло свитера. Вместе с тканью снялась и липкая окровавленная плоть. Волосы прядями плыли вниз по таящему лицу, лишенному человеческих черт. Мэгги вырывала их вместе с частями кожи и отбрасывала в сторону. Ее обезображенные пальцы приземлились на песок с отвратительным тихим шлепком. Вскоре от нее мало что осталось. Кроме голоса.

Пронзительный крик преследовал меня до самого дома. Еще долгое время я больше ничего не слышал так ясно и так пугающе близко. По-моему я даже чувствовал его всей кожей.

Когда я влетел в гостиную, мать готовила на кухне. Увидев меня, она едва не выпустила из рук тарелку.

— Ради всего святого, что с тобой?

Она кинулась ко мне. Я машинально отпрянул. Руки и ноги были залиты кровью, одежда изорвана, все тело горело от царапин. Со мной происходило то же самое, что и с Мэг.

— Я говорила тебе не бегать по полю мистера Эдвардса? — строго спросила мать. — Иди живо в ванную, я нагрею тебе воды.

В ванной я подолгу разглядывал свое отражение, ожидая, когда все начнется. Но ни одна из неглубоких царапин не загноилась. Через время даже кровь свернулась, образовав множество аккуратных корок.

Я не знал, что мне делать и как объяснить родителям Мэг, что произошло. Наверное, стоило сидеть тихо. Ждать, когда кто-нибудь взрослый поднимет тревогу, найдет тот забор, все узнает и все объяснит. Но наш небольшой город, как всегда, оставался погруженным в тишину.

На следующее утро я отправился шпионить к родителям Мэгги домой. Она сама стояла там, в окне. Будто темный тяжелый сон развеялся с первыми лучами солнца и пением птиц. Сглотнув ком в горле, я подошел ближе.

Мэгги не помахала мне рукой и не выбежала во двор. Лишь провела меня холодным взглядом. Я ответил ей тем же.

Дверь распахнулась, выпуская человека, который наверняка был старше нашего нового мира. Дедушка Мэг. Я немного боялся его, потому что тогда я боялся всех взрослых, а особенно тех, кто своими глазами видел настоящее прошлое. Но вдруг он сделал то, чего я не мог ожидать. Сощурив слезящиеся глаза, он приложил палец к губам.

Тс-с-с. Прошептал он. Молчи.

Когда я дал деру, Мэгги все еще стояла в окне, глядя мне вслед.

Ее семья покинула город через месяц. Больше мы никогда не говорили. Не поверю, что мне все привиделось. Не стану предполагать, кто вернулся из леса в тот день, но это была уже не Мэг. Возможно, теперь я единственный, кто знает, что она умерла. По крайней мере, среди живых.

Я знаю так много вещей, о которых не подозревают другие.


	6. Day 6 - Birds

Острова такие, как этот, из тех мест, где время угадать сложнее всего. Одинаковые серые дома, угрюмые лица и вечный свинцовый океан под пронизывающим ветром, из-за которого я боялся выйти на палубу во время всего путешествия. И еще из-за птиц.

Птиц я вижу довольно редко. Они — верные предвестники стылого времени. Что-то не позволяет им свободно путешествовать и ориентироваться в мире, который разбит на временные зоны. Но когда такие зоны закрываются, они летят туда, чтобы найти убежище.

Обычно это происходит не сразу. Думаю, у меня есть еще пара дней, а тогда я давно буду на материке.

Сойдя с парома, среди ленивой спешки, присущей небольшим портам, я обратил внимание на человека в длинном черном плаще. Он стоял спиной к воде, чтобы порывы ветра не тушили сигарету, пряча свободную руку в кармане. У него был вид приезжего. Я обрадовался, что не единственный путешественник здесь. Значит, для волнения пока рано.

— Не найдется закурить? — спросил я, подойдя к нему.

Парень оглядел меня с ног до головы быстрым оценивающим взглядом. Я машинально поправил шапку.

— Нет, — ответил он просто и вернулся к своей сигарете.

— А не подскажешь какое число?

По его глазам я понял, что ошибся. В нем читалось что-то такое, из-за чего я принял его за путешественника, и это было удивительно, ведь ошибаюсь я редко.

— Шестое октября, — сказал он хмуро. — Тысяча девятьсот шестьдесят четвертого года. Что-то еще?

— Нет, спасибо.

Я кивнул ему и развернулся, направляясь в город. Вскоре дома скрыли меня от холода океана и вездесущего запаха водорослей. Я украдкой достал телефон и еще раз перечитал сообщение, которое Бог велел мне передать. До встречи оставалось полчаса.

Улица, уводящая прочь от порта, пересекала весь город. Было даже приятно пройтись по ней среди невысоких деревянных домов с лавками и семейными ресторанами на первом этаже и жилыми комнатами или комнатами под сдачу на остальных. Я спрятал свои длинные светлые волосы под шапку, чтобы не привлекать внимание, но время от времени все равно ловил на себе взгляды прохожих. Они тоже умели распознавать чужаков.

Вдалеке показалась церковь. Традиционный символ веры, венчающий местную культуру и, пожалуй, единственное развлечение, кроме бара, который остался позади. Фасад церкви белел со своего возвышения на фоне сумрачного неба. Сразу за ней начинались пустоши.

Я отправился вверх по холму, скользя по бурой траве темным силуэтом. В голове крутилось неуместное сравнение с Джейн Эйр, книгу о которой я даже не читал и не собирался. И хотя ее образ был мне не к лицу, я все равно его надел.

Взобравшись на холм, я остановился перевести дух. Но замер, так и не сделав вдоха. Никогда в жизни я еще не видел столько птиц. Там были десятки, сотни ворон. Они вились над сгорбленной фигурой, разрезая небо черными ножами крыльев, перекрикиваясь и споря о чем-то своем. Человек хромал вдоль холма, словно и не подозревая, что над ним мечется целый рой.

Я хотел подойти ближе, но вспомнил про время. До встречи оставалось пять минут. Обратно я бежал сломя голову, будто за мной гнался дьявол. У ступеней церкви я потерял равновесие и чуть не упал в объятия прихожан, без спешки пробирающихся внутрь здания, озаренного теплым пламенем свечей.

— У вас все в порядке? — спросил меня мужчина с кроткой улыбкой.

Присмотревшись, я заметил воротник священника, выглядывающий из-под его рубашки и куртки.

— Там, за холмом, какой-то человек, — ответил я, задыхаясь. — Мне кажется, ему плохо.

Пастор повернулся, чтобы обратиться к одному из прихожан. Пользуясь его замешательством, я бросился навстречу потоку людей. Крики пустились мне вслед. Но сразу же утонули в ветре и звуках, доносившихся с неба. Я взглянул наверх и заметил несколько птиц, летящих за холм.

Вскоре ничьим голосам было меня не достать.

К порту я направился размеренным шагом. По обеим сторонам улицы медленно разгорались огни, ожидая наступления ночи, а за моей спиной разворачивалась еще одна история.

Может, ради нее я и приехал сюда? Может, сообщения и заключались в том, чтобы начать новый сюжет? Значит ли это, что однажды мне предстоит выбрать свой?

Мне стало неуютно от таких мыслей. Я поднял воротник повыше и двинулся к порту.


	7. Day 7 - Demon Inside

— Снова в ночную? — спросил Тед, набрасывая куртку.

Я кивнул.

— Никто не мешает. Никто не бесит. Я и сам бы поработал в ночную, если бы не дети.

Я пожал плечами.

— Или наоборот? Когда у тебя жена и дети, нужно работать днями и ночами, а потом высылать им чеки?

Он рассмеялся, ожидая от меня того же. Я хмыкнул.

— Ну, ладно, — сказал он несколько недовольно. — Давай. До завтра.

С этими словами Тед вышел из раздевалки. Я — вслед за ним. Только его ждала полуторачасовая дорога домой, а меня — ночная смена.

Мне правда нравилось работать по ночам. Я никогда хорошо не спал и быстро привык к такому графику. Тем более задача у меня сегодня была простая — пропылесосить, а затем вымыть полы на пятьдесят пятом и пятьдесят шестом этажах. Я собрал все необходимое и направился к лифту.

Пока я работал, пылесос негромко гудел в полной тишине. Вместе с ним мы продвигались мимо спокойных, оплетенных тьмой, офисных столов. Выхватывая взглядом фотографии, силуэты чашек, всякие памятные вещи и грамоты в рамках, я иногда думал о том, что за люди проводят здесь свою жизнь. Мне нравилось размышлять о них как о чем-то далеком. Поэтому встреч с ними в дневную смену я старался избегать. Кто-то неловко отводил глаза, другие смотрели с пренебрежением, третьи, это отражалось на их лицах, считали, что нет ничего хуже, чем опуститься по социальной лестнице до моего незавидного уровня.

Я пожимал плечами. Ну, нет и нет. Не так уж страшно.

Закончив с пятьдесят пятым, я окинул безразличным взглядом один из лучших Бостонских видов в панорамном окне и спустился на кухню. Там достал из холодильника свой ужин, разогрел в микроволновке и налил кофе. Всю еду я завернул в пластиковый контейнер, чтобы она не остыла, надежно закрепил кофе в держателе и двинулся прочь по коридору.

По пути я остановился у автомата. Из него лился мерцающий холодный свет, который, казалось, издавал легкий гул в тишине. Несколько монет исчезли в приемнике. Автомат принялся раскручивать спираль, на конце которой балансировал шоколадный батончик. Я вытащил его из корзины и продолжил свой путь.

Ночные смены и в самом деле очень тихие. Почти медитативные. Стоит только справиться с естественным для живущих в обществе отторжением, страхом одиночества, а, может, и пустоты — у кого что. Но я любил их не поэтому.

Я любил ночные смены, потому что только ночью между тридцатым и тридцать первым этажами, ровно в центре здания, появлялась дверь. И сегодня мой путь вновь лежал туда.

Когда я раскрыл ее, свежий воздух, наполненный солью и влагой, едва не сбил меня с ног. Полнота чувств, так резко сменившая стерильность офиса, ошеломляла. Я невольно улыбнулся.

Он был там, как и всегда. В темном плаще, наброшенном на плечи. Сгорбленная фигура у костра, погруженная в собственные мысли, надежно укрытые от меня капюшоном. Мы обменялись приветствиями. Я разложил наш ужин на подставке, которую принес пару недель назад. Сэндвичи с ветчиной и сыром, картофельный салат и кофе.

— Вот, взял тебе, — сказал я, показывая шоколадный батончик.

Каждый раз я выбирал ему что-то новое. Словно таким образом хотел познакомить с нашим миром. Приносил книги, еду, газеты и миниатюрные статуэтки животных, которые продавались в магазинах с дешевыми безделушками. Сейчас они все стояли у костра, присоединившись к нам — кот, заяц, лев и медведь. На их глиняной шерсти играли блики огня.

Интересно, что же теперь он должен думать о нас после всех моих стараний?

— Однажды ты пожалеешь, что оказал мне помощь, — сказал он слабым голосом.

Он вытащил худощавые нескладные руки из-под плаща, поднял шоколадный батончик и стал вчитываться в этикетку. Казалось, ему все давалось с трудом. Я не знаю, что с ним произошло, но думаю, нечто не слишком хорошее. Да и откуда мне знать, если он не показал мне даже своего лица?

— Ты уже это говорил, — напомнил я. — Ешь, пока сыр не застыл.

Я сел рядом с ним возле никогда не гаснущего пламени. Костер приятно грел нас, завесой жара ограждая от морского ветра. Но даже здесь, в пещере, у огня, чувствовался холод глубокой ночи. Сегодня на пляже стояла ясная погода. По воде бежали блеклые отблески, точно небольшие кристаллы льда, а над морем расстилалось звездное небо, расцвеченное лиловым, золотым, зеленым и алым — цветами далекой беспокойной галактики.

Только дверь за мной, установленная словно в стене пещеры, напоминала о том, что мне предстоит путь назад.

— Спасибо, — сказал он, как всегда.

— Нет проблем, — ответил я, тоже, как всегда.

Мы поужинали вместе, глядя на звезды и ведя неспешную беседу. Он больше говорил, я больше слышал, и мы оба были этим довольны. Я знал, что уйду еще до того, как взойдет солнце, хотя в глубине души чувствовал зарождающуюся мечту когда-нибудь увидеть этот пляж при свете дня.

Думаю, тогда я впервые решил, что однажды не стану возвращаться.

В конце концов, что мне терять?


	8. Day 8 - Bloody Feast

— Да будет жизнь и да будет смерть, — провозгласил мистер Скотт. — Ибо это одно и то же.

И впился зубами во все еще теплую плоть. Вслед за ним голодные рты принялись рвать и кромсать свежее мясо на столе. Кровь заливала лица, пачкала наши белые рубашки и скучные свитера. В глазах стоял красный туман, но я давно перестал вытирать их рукавами. Чьи-то аккуратные туфли на тонком каблуке возили кишки по полу. Органы передавали дальше, чтобы хватило всем. Ножи сверкали в приглушенном свете, отрезая все новые и новые части тела нашего менеджера по логистике. Его звали Крис. Бейдж с именем затолкали куда-то под стол ботинками.

Поверх пира из мешанины мяса, внутренностей и костей я встретился взглядом с Энн. Ее лицо, окровавленное от носа до подбородка, предательски искажал ужас. Мое тоже. Теперь счет шел на секунды. Либо я, либо она. Кто не успеет, кто из нас останется в стороне, тот сразу присоединится к Крису.

— Она не ест! — крикнул я. — Смотрите! Она не ест!

Я резко подался вперед и указал на нее пальцем. Энн даже не успела отпрянуть. В тот самый миг ее поглотила лавина зубов и ногтей. Безжалостных канцелярских ножей и офисных ножниц.

Среди них были и мои. Я тоже хотел жить.

В следующий понедельник я пришел в офис, как обычно. Само собой я не ожидал увидеть следы пиршества ни на полу, ни на лицах коллег. Только в чьем-то пищевом контейнере лежало нечто, издалека напомнившее мне сердце. Не уверен. Проверять я не стал.

Выйдя из кухни, я столкнулся с Мизуки, менеджером по персоналу, которая вела за собой новичков. Те улыбались, восторженно разглядывая светлый просторный офис со всем необходимым, где им посчастливилось получить работу.

— Так жаль, что вы пришли на этой неделе, ребята, — сказала Мизуки с улыбкой. — У нас каждую последнюю пятницу месяца корпоративные посиделки. Вы не успели совсем немного. Правда?

Она обратилась ко мне. Я охотно кивнул.

— Напитки, еда, развлечения. Голодными не уйдете, — пообещала Мизуки. — Может, некоторые до сих пор считают, что коллектив создается в курилке, но посмотрим правде глаза. Это уже неактуально. Люди курят намного меньше. А вот едят все.

Новички наперебой стали соглашаться.

— Мистер Скотт, я вам о нем уже говорила, очень ценит сотрудников, которые знают толк в веселье, — Мизуки посмотрела на меня. — И они могут найти в своей почте сообщение о встрече с ним.

У меня перехватило дыхание. Обычно встреча с мистером Скоттом означала, что человек либо в полном дерьме, либо скоро получит серьезное повышение. Увольнять меня после вчерашнего было не за что. Я сам лично бегал за одним из стажеров по коридорам, пытаясь прикончить его ножом для резки бумаги.

И прикончил. Мне никак нельзя было возвращаться на биржу труда.

Я присмотрелся к новичкам — всем не больше двадцати, у всех горящие глаза и дрожащие руки. Если уж есть мясо, то только такое, подумал я. Молодое, свежее и здоровое. Полезное мясо.

И от этой мысли меня даже не затошнило.

— Все верно, — подтвердил я. — Не завалите испытательный срок. Будет классно.


	9. Day 9 - Northern Tradition

— Слушай.

Кристиан обратился ко мне, облокотившись о стойку ресепшна. Слушай. Иногда мне кажется, что он не помнит моего имени. Иногда я в этом почти уверен. Я называл ему имя при знакомстве, но он, наверное, забыл, а потом прошло слишком много времени и переспрашивать стало неловко.

Почему-то меня это забавляет. Человек, который знает меня лучше всех на свете, понятия не имеет, что должно быть написано на моем стакане в Старбаксе.

— Слушай, не хочешь познакомиться с моей сестрой? — спросил он. — Мэг будет рада тебя видеть. Ты же не был в двадцать четвертом?

Я помотал головой. «Нет» на оба вопроса.

Телефон в кармане завибрировал. Сообщение здесь могло прийти только от одного номера, поэтому я посмотрел сразу.

— Что там?

Я повернул экран ему. Он нахмурился.

— «Северная традиция»? — прочитал Кристиан. — Бог всегда играет с тобой в такие загадки?

— Ты же не веришь, что это Бог мне пишет, — передразнил я.

Он был почти готов поверить в существование Бога, лишь потому что сообщения от него приходили в любых временах, даже там, где мобильную связь еще не изобрели. Кристиан как-то шутил, что родился в мире, где мобильная связь — это и есть твой Отец, Сын и Святой Дух. А черное зеркало — их алчущий алтарь. Ненасытный жертвенник, на который люди складывают все свое время.

Я думаю, он преувеличивает. В моем времени нам обещали, что людей уничтожат кабельное телевидение, наркотики и СПИД. А потом проблемные подростки вырастали и заводили дома, детей, собак и лужайки, которые нужно косить.

Раскрылась дверь за стойкой. Миссис Уоллес появилась перед нами с теплой улыбкой на губах.

— Простите за задержку, — сказала она. — Я регистрировала вас. Надеюсь, проблем с пятьдесят шестым не будет?

Она посмотрела на Кристиана. Тот смиренно помотал головой и получил назад наши водительские права. Я перехватил свои.

— Пойдемте, я проведу вас в номер.

Мы двинулись вслед за ней по коридору. Кристиан взял меня за руку.

— Вы ведь впервые в этом отеле? — спросила миссис Уоллес. — Я права?

Наши кивки ее обрадовали. Мы в отеле были впервые.

— Это уникальное место. Треть здания находится в тысяча девятьсот тридцатом, треть — в две тысячи тридцатом и треть в… Я даже боюсь предположить. Но в той части отель либо еще не построен, либо уже разрушен.

Она повернулась к нам, ожидая реакции. Мы сверкнули вежливыми улыбками.

— Вы останетесь на Самайн? — спросила она. — Вы ведь знаете, что такое Самайн?

— Я — антрополог, — сказал Кристиан, словно это подразумевало ответ.

Миссис Уоллес рассмеялась, словно нашла в его подобии ответа какую-то шутку.

Продолжая рассказывать о празднике и своих кельтских предках, она повела нас наверх крутой деревянной лестницей. Казалось, Кристиана целиком поглотило созерцание сменяющихся эпох. Сам я не сразу заметил, как мы перешли в новую часть. Настоящая старина превратилась в настолько искусную подделку, что отличить можно было, лишь зная куда смотреть.

— Я поселила вас в новой части, — сказала миссис Уоллес. — Может, вы захотите заказать спиртное в номер. На старой действует сухой закон, так что туда не получится.

Мы вышли в еще один длинный коридор. Он несколько раз ветвился, ведя обратно в тысяча девятьсот тридцатый. Из единственной на всем этаже открытой двери доносился шум пылесоса.

— Вот мы и пришли, — сказала миссис Уоллес, заглянув в номер и перебросившись парой слов с уборщиком. — Буквально несколько минут и все будет готово. Подождите здесь. И оставайтесь на Самайн. Вам понравится.

Она одарила нас искренней улыбкой. Мы ответили тем же. С этим она и ушла.

Кристиан повернулся ко мне лицом и облокотился о стену. Всегда идеальный в своем идеальном темно-сером костюме. Гордость кафедры. Готов спорить, где-то там висит его лучшая фотография в картинной рамке.

— Вот тебе и «северная традиция», — он усмехнулся. — Совпадение.

Я задумчиво хмыкнул, не соглашаясь и не споря. Все равно мы оба останемся при своем.

— Знаешь, — сказал он, как всегда загадочно.

Слушай. Знаешь. Господи, да он и правда не помнит моего имени.

— У меня есть кое-что для тебя. Я нашел его в свою прошлую поездку.

Кристиан раскрыл сумку и достал оттуда карманный фонарик. На первый взгляд тот показался мне обычным, но затем я присмотрелся и увидел рисунок на ручке. По черному металлу вилась гравировка спиралей, раскручиваясь от основания к источнику света. На линиях, как на проводах, сидели птицы.

— Очень красиво, — тепло поблагодарил я. — Спасибо.

Я поцеловал Кристиана в губы. Но он прервал поцелуй.

— Продавец сказал, что этот фонарь помогает видеть в свете. Очень странно, правда?

Мне оставалось только пожать плечами. Это ведь не то, о чем он собирался поговорить.

— Тебе не нужен был бы фонарик, если бы ты не путешествовал один, — наконец не выдержал Кристиан и завел свою старую песню. — Знаешь, что мне это напоминает? Точно так же всякие извращенцы шантажировали детей в интернете. Узнавали о них информацию и втягивали в игру, в конце которой ребенок совершал преступления и кончал с собой.

— Кристиан, я не…

— Тебе нужно бросить это. Мне надоело, что ты звонишь когда попало, а я должен отменять свои планы. И делать вид, что меня не беспокоят твои царапины и синяки. Может, кого-то это и привлекает, но не меня.

Тут он прав. Кого-то это еще как привлекает.

— Рано или поздно тебе придется выбрать, — завершил он свою речь.

Выбери — Бог или я. Я непроизвольно хохотнул.

— Очень смешно, — сказал Кристиан. — Я пойду поищу кафе, пока мы не поссорились.

И он в самом деле оставил меня одного перед нашим номером.

Мой смешок его задел. Это было видно. Я не хотел с ним так поступать, но сдержаться не мог. Хотя чего он ожидал? Для него я — это своего рода концепция. Путешественник, у которого нет ни имени, ни дома, ни денег на этот дорогой статусный костюм, но вместо них есть все время мира.

Интересно, надолго еще хватит его терпения? Кристиан — антрополог. Он не бросает сломанное. Он категоризирует сломанное и ставит сломанное на полку. Думаю, он точно так же спрячет за стекло и наши отношения, когда узнает обо мне все, что можно узнать. Когда не останется никаких загадок.

Я не дам ему такого шанса. Если в тайнах кроется магия, кто я такой, чтобы ее разрушать?


	10. Day 10 - Oddities In Nursery

— Так больше не может продолжаться, — сказала Лиз. — Отец просил меня поговорить с тобой, иначе он приедет сам.

Я знаю, что не может. Они все повторяли это тысячу раз.

Мы следили за тем, как Ивонн помогает Мэри собраться. Застегивает платье, надевает куртку, обвязывает бесформенные ноги тканью, чтобы та смогла идти.

— Готово! — крикнула Ивонн, вылетая из детской.

Мэри поплелась за ней. Голова свесилась на грудь едва ли не ниже горба, в который постепенно превращалась ее спина. Она остановилась рядом с нами.

— Ты сегодня будешь хорошей? — спросил я, наклоняясь к ней.

Я протянул ей руку. Она вложила свою ладонь в мою, и мои губы растянулись в улыбке. Но вдруг Мэри растопырила пальцы, точно кошка, и полоснула меня по щеке. Я отпрянул. Лиз отвесила моей дочери оплеуху.

— Я говорила тебе вести себя по-человечески! — прошипела она.

— Не надо!

Я остановил ее руку, отведенную для второго шлепка. Лиз взглянула на меня с усталостью, в которой давно растаяли ненависть и злоба. Хотя я все еще видел там примесь вины.

— Смотри, все нормально, эти штуки работают.

Осторожно подняв руку Мэри, я указал на скованные толстыми рукавицами пальцы. Если бы не они, Мэри пробила бы мне щеку. Даже несмотря на то, что мы стрижем ей когти.

— Иди к сестре, — сказал я.

Мэри послушалась. Или сделала вид. Ее тяжелые удаляющиеся шаги и подбадривающие крики Ивонн еще доносились с первого этажа, пока девочки не унесли их с собой на улицу.

— Чем дольше это продолжается, тем сложнее будет их разлучить, — сказала Лиз.

— Я зна…

Она перебила меня.

— Ты не знаешь, что такое связь между близнецами!

Я помотал головой. Она постоянно обвиняла меня в том, что я пытался присвоить ее горе себе. Будто она единственная, кому дорога Кэт. Будто мне не больно смотреть на нее и видеть в ней Кэт такой, какой она уже никогда не сможет стать. Будто Кэт умерла при родах лично из-за меня.

— Я тоже потерял Кэтрин, — произнес я. — И она была моей женой.

Лиз некоторое время помолчала. Нам давно стало тесно в этом коридоре на входе в детскую. Давно стало тесно в этом конфликте. Но мы не спешили его покидать.

— Представь, что будет, когда Ивонн подрастет, — произнесла она тихо. — Она начнет говорить всем про свою сестру, которую никто никогда не видел. Ты этого ждешь?

— Я же сказал. Скоро.

— Мы с Кэт пережили ситуацию с нашей третьей в четыре года. Это как ветрянка. Чем раньше — тем лучше. Я сейчас даже не знаю ее имени.

Я знал. Благодаря Кэт, которая рассказала мне все про их детство. И мог бы ей напомнить.

Мне почему-то очень захотелось задеть Лиз. Ужалить в самое больное место, найти никогда не заживающую рану и ткнуть туда раскаленным прутом. Сделать ей больно, лишь бы она ощутила хоть немного того, о чем говорит.

— Как хорошо, что тебе никогда не придется с этим столкнуться, — сказал я почти что с улыбкой, глядя Лиз прямо в глаза. — У тебя ведь не будет детей.

— И вам с моей сестрой тоже не стоило их иметь, — пробормотала она.

Лиз развернулась и пошла прочь своей уверенной походкой. Своей «оскорбленной» походкой. Так мы с Кэт ее называли.

— И вот еще, — Лиз остановилась, посмотрев на меня через плечо. — Я не зря говорю о том, что близнецы формируют связь. Один близнец всегда становится немного вторым и наоборот. Не внешне, конечно, но ты понимаешь о чем я. Как тебе такая мысль?

Теперь раскаленным прутом ткнули меня. Когда Лиз спустилась на первый этаж, я еще чувствовал, как прут проворачивается в ране, выжигая то живое, что во мне осталось.

Я побрел вниз по лестнице последним. Спустившись, вышел в наш пустынный неприветливый двор, обнесенный высоким забором, где поверх колючей проволоки вился виноград. Мои девочки играли там, держась за руки и крутясь в своем неповоротливом танце. Будто неловкие маленькие рыбки, которые плывут в лунном свете. Почти одинаковые.

На миг я даже не смог отличить одну от другой.

Я знал, что никогда не сделаю то, о чем говорит Лиз. Как я мог даже подумать об этом? Отдать своего ребенка кому-то? Больного ребенка, но не монстра, как они все говорят. Поддаться их суевериям, наследственным, словно та самая болезнь, которую нужно лечить, а не прятать за стенами предубеждений и страха?

Пусть идет к черту. Пусть вся ее семья, которая сделала нас заложниками нашего дома, идет к черту.

Я пошел к Мэри и Ивонн, мысленно составляя план побега.

Над нами пролетала птица.


	11. Day 11 - Portrait Of The Killer

Она уложила передо мной на стол еще одну сотню. Я вздохнул. Пятьсот баксов — это уже в два раза больше, чем я обычно беру. Но здесь такое громкое дело. Жестокое убийство ребенка, обглоданное всеми новостными каналами. Мне не хотелось бы оказаться под вспышками камер.

И все-таки пять сотен — это пять сотен. Я раскрыл свой альбом и оторвал один лист.

— Обычно это занимает не больше получаса, — пообещал я. — Подождите за дверью.

— Спасибо! Спасибо вам! — она вытерла заплаканные глаза салфеткой. — Простите. Я ухожу. Спасибо!

Она оставила меня в кабинете одного. Я сжал карандаш в руке и нажал его кончиком на выключатель настольной лампы. Когда мне нужно было по-настоящего видеть, тьма становилась моим помощником и лучшим другом.

Через десять минут я позвал клиентку обратно. Она влетела в кабинет, едва светильник успел разогнать чернильные тени. Я поморгал. Мой собственный рисунок, ярко отражающий свет, расплывался перед глазами. Она вырвала его у меня из-под носа.

Ее дыхание участилось, став таким тяжелым, что, казалось, заполнило всю тесную комнату. Рот непроизвольно раскрылся. На бумаге, еще недавно чистой и белой, появился кто-то знакомый. Иначе рисунок не мог так сильно ее взволновать.

— Что это? — она протянула мне лист, потрясая им, и крикнула: — Что это?

— Вы попросили нарисовать портрет человека, который убил вашего сына. Я…

Она шлепком пригвоздила рисунок к столу. Я присмотрелся. Причина ее реакции стала ясна сразу. Я и сам не смог сдержать удивления. Такое в моей практике случилось впервые. Портрет изображал ту же женщину, которая сейчас стояла передо мной. Разъяренная, со щеками покрасневшими от гнева и слез, и злая, как черт.

— Вы зарабатываете на горе отчаявшихся людей, — сказала она. — А теперь вы еще насмехаетесь над ними?

Она схватила деньги, которые только недавно умоляла меня взять, и принялась рвать в клочья. Закончив, она бросила мне их в лицо. Мелкие обрывки усыпали стол, рубашку и волосы, будто праздничное конфетти.

— Я знала, что это все дерьмо! — прокричала она и вышла из кабинета.

Дверь захлопнулась за ней с оглушительным грохотом.

На миг я испугался, что эта женщина напишет заявление в полицию. Мысленно я уже начал собирать вещи, а потом представил себе газетные заголовки. «Медиум-шарлатан обобрал мать расчлененного восьмилетнего ребенка». Нет, на это она не пойдет. Я знал, что не пойдет. Не с большой буквы «з», как обычно знают медиумы, а на уровне простой психологии.

Но знал я и кое-что другое. И вот тут уже «з» приближалась к заглавной. Насколько мне известно, с портретами я пока ни разу не ошибался. Никогда в жизни.

Может, мне самому теперь стоит позвонить в полицию? Моя ли это ответственность?

Нужно было думать, когда я соглашался. Нужно было думать. Всегда нужно думать.


	12. Day 12 - Hanged

Я недовольно закатил глаза и хлопнул ладонью по рулю. Это все, что я мог сделать с тем, что мой автомобиль встал в конец пробки. Образовалась она на скоростном шоссе прямо посреди леса, что не сулило ничего хорошего. Значит, стоять будем долго. Позади меня уже собирался хвост из других машин.

Захватив бумажник с документами, я оставил свою консервную банку в тисках и пошел вперед. Вскоре я влился в поток таких же, кто не хотел дожидаться новостей в машине. Пройдя около сотни ярдов, мы стали различать полицейский кордон.

— Я ехал здесь еще вчера! — крикнул кто-то из толпы. — Дайте нам проехать и поставьте блокпост на повороте у Сандерленда.

— Мы знаем, как выполнять нашу работу, сэр, — мрачно ответил патрульный. — На этой дороге есть съезд к Аркхему. Подождите немного, и мы перенаправим поток туда.

— Но я живу не в Аркхеме! — крикнул кто-то еще. — И мой телефон не принимает.

— Временные рамки очень нестабильны, — сообщил полицейский. — Вам это о чем-нибудь говорит?

Он указал в сторону. Поначалу я заметил лишь билборд с ироничной рекламой отеля, который находится сразу в трех временах. Но затем присмотрелся к дереву, у которого стояли несколько других человек в форме, почесывая головы. На одной из веток вниз головой висел человек, закрепленный за правую ногу. Труп, я полагаю. Его, точно жердь, облепили вороны. Я отвернулся, не желая пялиться. Чертовы птицы.

— Один день погоды не сделает! — возразил мужчина, который спорил с патрульным.

Он стал действовать мне на нервы, и я отошел от него. Я подумал, а не бросить ли мне автомобиль, чтобы пробраться через лес. У меня ведь есть задание от Бога, которое нужно выполнить сегодня в девять вечера. Осеннее солнце уже клонилось к закату. Со мной ничего не случится, решил я. Я ведь особенный.

Очень опасная мысль, не правда ли?

— Как карта Таро, — сказал кто-то рядом со мной.

Я обернулся. Женщина, стоявшая у обочины, сложила руки на груди и кивнула в сторону повешенного. Я обратил внимание на ее глубокие синие глаза. Казалось, однажды они уже видели все на свете.

— Говорят, это значит новое начало, — она горько усмехнулась. — Не встречала более жуткого начала в своей жизни. А вы?

Чего я только на встречал в своей жизни.

— Моя жена сейчас в Темпле. Это в пяти милях отсюда, — продолжила женщина, глядя через границу, будто пытаясь рассмотреть, что за ней скрыто. — Говорят, я больше ее не увижу, когда все закончится.

— Может, она успеет уехать? — подбодрил я. — Или зона не такая большая. Наверное, они там тоже толпятся на дороге и переживают за тех, кто здесь.

Она помотала головой. Я с ней согласился. Это маловероятно. Такой быстрый сдвиг — настоящая редкость. Через два-три дня четверть штата Массачусетс скорее всего займет новое время. С другими людьми. И этот повешенный — их первая попытка коммуницировать с нами. Жуткая попытка, если говорить словами моей новой знакомой.

— Удачи вам, — сказал я и оставил ее выглядывать свое прошлое.

Вернувшись в машину, я бросил в салон ключи, чтобы автомобиль потом никому не помешал, и направился в сторону леса. Я чувствовал на себе взгляды до тех пор, пока не скрылся за линией деревьев.

Мне было не впервой пересекать опасную границу. И не впервой идти туда, где находиться не следует. Я даже радовался этому. Солгал бы, скажи, что совсем не боюсь, но не настолько, чтобы не пробовать. Бесконечная недвижимая пробка страшит меня куда сильнее. Может, в Таро я не разбираюсь, но могу прочесть ее простейший символизм.

Путешественники боятся остановок. Комфорта, тепла, самой идеи дома — всего того, что лишает возможностей и выбора. Всего того, что твердит: «Это — конец. Пусть это неплохо, но это — тупик. А за поворотом может быть интереснее».

И тем более путешественники не стоят в пробках. Чего бы им это ни стоило.


	13. Day 13 - Sew It On Immediately!

Я поднял чашку и сделал несколько глотков. Чашка маленькая, с тонкой изящной ручкой, из тех, что принято ставить на аккуратное блюдце с цветочным узором. Когда я попросил миссис Уортворт сделать мне чай, не думал, что она воспримет мою просьбу настолько серьезно. Мне нужно было лишь переждать дождь. И как кстати пришелся этот придорожный отель посреди уже убранных на зиму полей.

— Не желаете остаться на ночь? — спросил мистер Уортворт. — Скоро вечер, а у нас замечательные комнаты.

Что-то в них было не так. Гостиная, где мы сидели, погрузилась в сумерки пасмурного дня, и все-таки некоторая скованность движений и мимики Уортвортов не могла от меня ускользнуть. Я задумался — а сколько гостей сейчас в этом отеле. Судя по тишине и тому, что все внимание хозяев приковано ко мне, я бы сказал, что немного. Приблизительно ни одного.

— Мне нужно добраться до города сегодня. Меня там ждет мой друг, — ответил я.

Миссис Уортворт печально кивнула.

— У нас нечасто бывают гости, — призналась она. — Нам не дали разрешение на покупку отеля возле нового шоссе. А здесь почти никто не ездит. И слишком близко к городу.

— Наша дочь Энни осваивает все эти новые сайты, — добавил мистер Уортворт. — Она делает нам рекламу, размещает объявления, так что мы не отчаиваемся. Все будет хорошо.

Он сжал руку жены, но совсем слабо. Если бы не очевидная молодость их лиц и поразительно гладкая, без возрастных пятен или заметных морщин, кожа, я бы подумал, что они глубокие старики. Словно эти люди за внешней оболочкой были полностью лишены сил и энергии.

— Надеюсь, так и будет, — сказал я.

В гостиной появилась Энн с подносом в руках.

— Я подогрела теплый кекс, — объявила она, улыбнувшись мне.

— Мне очень неловко, — начал было я, но они принялись хором уговаривать меня, что все в порядке и это им в радость.

Энн подошла к столу и наклонилась, чтобы поставить поднос. Когда она вытянула руки вперед, кожа на ее правом запястье вдруг сползла вниз, соскользнув, будто перчатка. Обнажилось нечто, что напомнило мне мумифицированные останки — засушенная темно-коричневая плоть с матовым восковым блеском.

Почти бросив поднос на стол, она принялась поправлять кожу, держа ее второй рукой.

— Простите, пожалуйста, — пробормотала она. — Это просто… Я… Извините.

Она развернулась и выбежала из гостиной в коридор, ведущий на второй этаж.

Мистер и миссис Уортворт замерли, ожидая моей реакции. Я не придумал ничего лучше, чем поднять стеклянный купол, которым был накрыт кекс, и сказать:

— Выглядит потрясающе. Спасибо огромное.

— Мы… — миссис Уортворт запнулась. — Приятного аппетита. Не волнуйтесь. Там все ингредиенты чистые. Для гостей мы всегда готовим в специальных костюмах.

Я взялся за нож и отрезал четверть кекса. Неловкая пауза заполнилась шумом дождя и стуком металла о фарфор.

— Погода лучше не становится, да? — заметил я. — Наверное, я все-таки останусь.

Они просияли.

— Я принесу простыни и подготовлю комнату, — сказала миссис Уортворт. — Приятно быть при деле.

Она ушла, оставив мужа составлять мне компанию. В ее шагах читалась та же осторожность, что и во всех движениях.

Признаю, мне стало жаль их. Я бывал и в более мертвых домах, где все жильцы словно по ошибке еще числились среди живых. Эти люди заслуживают того, чтобы к ним проявили понимание. В конце концов все стремятся к лучшему. Есть такие вещи, которые нельзя изменить.

Как я уже говорил. Жизнь и смерть — сейчас нет более размытой грани.


	14. Day 14 - Coven

Ковен дает и ковен забирает. Таков порядок вещей.

Люди из деревни приносят ковену деньги, еду, предметы быта — кто что может и у кого что есть, а взамен ковен помогает решать их проблемы. Обеспечивает хороший урожай, лечит животных и людей, делает талисманы и зелья. И, конечно, девушки из ковена варят на Самайн лучший во всем округе эль.

Об этом знают все.

Я не хотел стрелять в Арделию. Я убил ее случайно, мучимый своими страхами перед ночным лесом, пока она собирала соцветия болиголова, никому не желая зла.

Ковен дает и ковен забирает. Так у нас говорят.

У меня была семья. Братья, сестры, родители и невеста. Мне стоило поступить иначе, но страх за них застлал разум и омрачил душу. Поэтому я закопал Арделию в лесу под старым дубом, где травам вскоре суждено было скрыть могилу, а с ней и следы преступления. Я убеждал себя, что это ей поможет. Что ее жизнь обретет иную форму, питая корни многолетнего дерева, которое росло здесь сотню лет назад и будет расти после смерти всех ныне живущих людей. Верил ли я? Наверное, нет.

Закончив, я помолился за Арделию. Помолиться за себя смелости мне не хватило.

Ее нашли несколько дней спустя, когда дуб закровоточил. С лицом бледнее мела я наблюдал за тем, как тело достали из земли. Констебль велел отвезти труп коронеру и сообщил нам, что больше здесь глазеть не на что. Моя невеста взяла меня за руку, а кто-то в толпе шепнул: «Одной ведьмой меньше».

Я обернулся и позади зевак увидел двух женщин из ковена. Как всегда, в черном и, как всегда, таких прекрасных, что люди поговаривали, будто они продали свои души Дьяволу за эту красоту. Женщины перешептывались. Я отвел глаза, чтобы не выдать своей вины.

Вскоре наступило время готовиться ко Дню всех святых. В последнюю неделю октября в деревне не было ни одного человека, который не устремил бы взгляд в сторону ковена. Мы никогда еще не видели, чтобы они вели себя так тихо. Никто не носил дров для костра, у их дома не стоял пряный запах горячего вина и ладана. Яблоки в корзинах гнили прямо на улице, привлекая сонных мух.

Тридцать первого октября констебль собрал нас и объявил, что Арделию похоронили заживо. Под изломанными ногтями, в горле и в раскрытых глазах убитой они обнаружили землю. Из чего коронер заключил, что преступник закопал ее, когда она были при смерти.

Я шел домой, представляя себе, как она очнулась там. Как рвалась наружу, задыхаясь и захлебываясь. Больше всего меня тревожили ее глаза. Ослепшие. Укрытые коркой. Последним, что она видела в жизни, стала чернота, которая не позволяла пробиться обратно к свету и воздуху.

Я уже готовился к тому, что ночью встречу ее. Когда грань между миром мертвых и миром живых истончится, она обязательно придет ко мне.

Поужинав с родными, я сказал, что отлучусь, и направился к амбару. Они не знали, что я с ними прощаюсь, но мне казалось, это правильный поступок. Только я должен отплатить за свой грех. А затем мы вместе с Арделией предстанем перед Всевышним на Небесах.

Забравшись в амбар, я зажег небольшую свечу и принялся ждать. Скоро, думал я. Очень скоро.

Я ждал ее так долго. Множество часов, множество дней и множество бесконечных недель. Я молился, чтобы она наконец ко мне явилась.

Но Арделия не пришла. И ни Солнце, ни Луна больше не поднимались над горизонтом.

Свеча догорела, оставив меня во тьме, где не мерцали даже звезды над головой. Когда я отправился на поиски людей в надежде, что они станут моим светом, обнаружил мир, из которого пришел, опустевшим. Холодным, тихим и очень темным. Где меня преследовал лишь запах влажной земли.

Ее вкус и сейчас стоит во рту. Она сыплется в горло, но, что бы я ни делал, как бы ни старался, избавиться от нее не выходит. Я не знаю сколько еще. Сколько? Даже Арделия умирала не так долго.

Думаю, я расплатился сполна.

Ковен дает и ковен забирает. Таков порядок вещей.


	15. Day 15 - Creepy Masks

Утром я любил выходить на пляж. Едва солнце поднималось над горизонтом, серебря темную воду Тихого океана, я уже был там. К семи часам ко мне присоединялась Хелен. Как всегда с несколькими мешками для мусора и в ярких перчатках. Наверное, мы с ней стали своего рода атрибутами времени, которые закрепились за этим небольшим островом в тот сезон.

Сегодня океан сохранял спокойствие. Ласково гладил песок, касаясь берега блестящими волнами и тут же с шелестом отступая. Я шел у самой кромки воды. Соленый ветер перебирал мои волосы. Хелен с ее неизменными пакетами уже виднелась вдалеке.

Пройдя около пятидесяти ярдов, я наткнулся на чье-то полотенце, присыпанное песком. Под ним лежали две одноразовые медицинские маски. Хелен как раз подошла ко мне.

— Чертовы маски, — пробормотал я вместо приветствия. — Неужели так сложно не забывать их?

Хелен печально вздохнула. Ей принадлежал скромный ресторан, который сейчас едва сводил концы с концами, так что любое упоминание масок, вируса или новостей с материка расстраивало ее.

— Люди приходят поплавать ночью и часто оставляют тут вещи, — сообщила она. — Наверное, последние в этом году.

Я поежился. Солнце постепенно нагревало воздух, но за мнимой теплотой уже чувствовался холод, наступающий после заката.

— Им стоило бы следить за собой, — сказал я.

— Да, стоило бы.

Поджав губы, она принялась собирать полотенце и маски себе в холщовый пакет. Под полотенцем оказались две пары пляжных тапок.

— Может, они еще придут за всем этим, когда проспятся? — предположил я. — Наверное, нужно оставить полотенце и тапки у спасателя.

Проигнорировав меня, Хелен бросила вещи к другому мусору. Не говоря ни слова, она двинулась дальше по пляжу. Маленький человек, который борется со слишком большими проблемами. Так я тогда подумал.

Через неделю по побережью ходила другая женщина, держа в руках фотографию молодой пары — двух девушек. Она спрашивала у каждого, видели ли они ее дочь вместе с подругой. Я взглянул на них улыбающихся, держащихся за руки и сразу вспомнил про забытые маски. Признаться, мне стало не по себе.

В следующий раз я встретил ее еще неделю спустя. Поздним вечером. Она направлялась в сторону пляжа, уставившись безумными глазами прямо перед собой. Ее собственная маска была спущена на подбородок. Ветер к тому времени усилился. Пальмы над нам хлестали воздух, тени играли со светом фонаря, то прячась от него, то нападая вновь. Я хотел спросить ее, все ли в порядке, но за шумом не слышал даже собственных мыслей. Встретив мой взгляд, она остановилась на секунду, словно ожидая, когда я с ней заговорю. Мне показалось, в ее взгляде горело отвращение.

— Вы знали, — пробормотала она.

Я не уверен, что точно расслышал за свистом ветра.

— Что? Что, простите?

Не отвечая, она помотала головой и двинулась дальше.

Следующим утром Хелен собирала по всему пляжу фотографии той самой пары, которую показывала мать исчезнувшей девушки. Ветер, набравшийся силы и холода, гонял по песку еще одну медицинскую маску.

— Не спрашивай меня, — пробормотала Хелен, не поднимая глаз, когда я рассказал ей про вчерашнюю встречу.

— Она узнала, что случилось с ее дочерью и подругой дочки? — поинтересовался я.

Хелен кивнула.

— А что…

— Не спрашивай меня. Так тут было всегда. Ночью оно… — она кашлянула, будто одергивая саму себя, и взглянула мне прямо в глаза. — Они. Тут очень сильные подводные течения. В темноте легко запутаться. Видишь знак, что ночью купаться запрещено? У туристов на отдыхе нет страха за свою жизнь, да?

Есть такие люди, которые не отворачиваются, когда лгут.

Я посмотрел на водную гладь, затянутую тенями облаков. Кажется, теперь и я знал. По крайней мере, догадывался. Не зря я все-таки никогда не ходил на пляж по ночам.

Но, может, наоборот стоило бы? Мне стало интересно.


	16. Day 16 - Lovers Die First

После завтрака мы вышли из отеля, чтобы пройтись по незастроенной части. За все время, пока мы брели по лесу вдоль ручья, нам не встретилось ничего, что свидетельствовало бы здесь о вмешательстве человеческих рук в природу.

— Как думаешь, кто на самом деле пишет тебе эти сообщения? — спросил Кристиан.

— Бог, конечно, — ответил я.

— И кто такой Бог? Бог христианский? Божество?

Меня это перестало забавлять. Для меня отношения с Богом никогда не заключались в поклонении. Я не уверен, что люди относились бы Богу, как раньше, вступив с ним в переписку. Благоговение отступает, стоит подойти к чему-то возвышенному на шаг ближе. Тогда остается только утилитаризм. Я называю его Богом с большой буквы и с иронией, потому что он подписан так в моей телефонной книге, но я не подразумеваю под этим ничего такого, из-за чего стоило бы падать на колени, строить церкви или приносить жертвы. Чего мне бояться? Зачем мне это? Я не знаю всего, но могу делать некоторые выводы.

— Я думаю, мой Бог — это какой-нибудь забитый гик, который возомнил себя писателем, — сказал я. — Поэтому он таскает меня по всему миру в поисках вдохновения. Именно так он ищет себе локации и сюжеты. А я их запускаю.

— Может, твой Бог — программист? — спросил Кристиан насмешливо. — А ты персонаж в его игре?

Я пожал плечами. Я готов отказаться от своей реальности в любую секунду. Мне все равно.

— Ты же сам пишешь себе эти сообщения, верно? — спросил он.

Кристиан ненавидел загадки. Он выбрал профессию, где ему приходилось буквально копаться в прошлом и отвечать на вопросы. Будь у него чуть больше личностных драм или норова, в нашем мире ему бы подошла роль детектива. Для меня же ощущение всегда было превыше ответа. Я видел разбросанную мозаику и даже не пытался вернуть фрагменты на свои места, чтобы сложить рисунок. Но мне кажется, таким образом я понимал все, что требовалось, и даже больше того.

Пока я думал, как ироничнее ответить Кристиану, ручей привел нас к небольшой поляне посреди леса. Русло повернуло в сторону, держа путь в неизвестность холодного утра, а мы выбрались на прогалину.

Посреди нее стояли пять шестов. К двум из них металлической проволокой были привязаны обугленные тела. Они возвышались над высушенной травой и тянулись, как могли, к серому пасмурному небу.

Осмотревшись, я заметил, что поляна имеет форму идеального круга. На каждом дереве, формирующем кольцо, я разглядел вырезанные знаки. Они состояли в основном из геометрических фигур и перекрещенных линий, но ни одна комбинация не выглядела знакомой.

— Ты узнаешь эти символы? — спросил я Кристиана.

Он ответил, что пока не станет судить об их происхождении, и подошел к двум шестам в центре.

— Боже, — прошептал он, держа руку в дюйме от почерневшей поверхности тел. — Это мужчина и женщина.

Кристиан пристально изучал обугленные силуэты, почти касаясь их, но никогда по-настоящему не дотрагиваясь до хрупкой плоти.

— У нее по шесть пальцев на руках, — заметил он. — Нам лучше убираться отсюда. И поскорее.

— А ты не хочешь рассмотреть все сам?

— Я не Индиана Джонс. Я не хочу, чтобы мы закончили на этом шесте.

Он развернулся и пошел прочь к ручью, но все-таки остановился и достал телефон. Сделав несколько снимков деревьев и сгоревших тел, Кристиан мотнул головой, намекая, чтобы я поторопился. Я предпочел еще постоять на поляне с двумя мертвецами.

Вдруг только сейчас при виде этих двоих у меня защемило сердце. Мне хотелось разглядеть их лица, увидеть черты, которые отняло пламя, узнать, кем они были. Вернуться сюда и похоронить их. Не испытывая ни малейшего отвращения, которое явно читалось в поведении Кристиана, я коснулся руки женщины. Корка была холодной и жесткой.

— Вы тоже путешественники? — спросил я.

— Тебя долго ждать? — донесся недовольный голос издалека.

Конечно, они промолчали. Но я знал, каким мог стать их ответ.

Я отпустил ее руку и двинулся вслед за Кристианом.


	17. Day 17 - Mist

Из сине-серого тумана появились очертания кладбища. Я прошел мимо, без интереса заглядывая за кованый забор, который летел в густой мгле. Впереди загорелись огни кафе. Мне давно пришлось привыкнуть к промозглой осени, но я решил не отказывать себе в удовольствии согреться.

Перейдя дорогу, я раскрыл дверь, впуская сырость в теплое помещение. Колокольчик над головой зазвенел. Официантка за барной стойкой подняла на меня взгляд. Я поздоровался и стал искать себе место, но в этом не было нужды, так как оказалось, что все столики в моем распоряжении. Выбрав уютное место у окна, я приготовился сделать заказ.

— В паре кварталов за углом есть неплохой ресторан, — сказала официантка, подойдя. — У нас тут по вечерам тихо. Если хотите более живое место, рекомендую. Там очень вкусно.

Она вежливо улыбнулась. Это свидетельствовало о том, что проблема не во мне. Мой интерес усилился.

— Здесь отлично. Если вы не против.

— Конечно, — она кивнула и приняла у меня заказ.

Ел я в тишине, стараясь, как можно реже стучать приборами по тарелке. За окном плыл густой туман, и мне оставалось лишь смотреть на него, позволяя ему гипнотизировать меня.

Когда я добрался до пирога и кофе, мимо окон прошел силуэт. Вскоре он присоединился ко мне за соседним столом. Не успел я сделать и пары глотков кофе, как в помещении появились еще двое.

Спустя десять минут почти все места в кафе были заняты. Сперва я подумал, что официантка зря волновалась, но, наблюдая за визитерами, понял, что ошибся. Ни одного заказа за вечер так и не прозвучало. Она подходила к каждому, зажигала свечу и удалялась. Только мне она молча добавила еще кофе.

Ни один из посетителей тоже не произнес ни слова. Они все глядели в окна. Отражения их свечей играли друг с другом на холодных стеклах.

Когда официантка в следующий раз прошла мимо, я тихо спросил:

— Может, мне лучше уйти?

— Нет, все в порядке, если вас это не беспокоит, — ответила она шепотом. — До закрытия они все равно вернутся обратно.

Она скрылась за барной стойкой.

Ее слова оказались правдой. Через полчаса, едва ночная чернота пролилась в туман, я уже следил за тем, как кафе пустеет. Официантка время от времени добавляла мне кофе и гасила свечи за освободившимися столами. Когда она забрала последнюю, я вновь позвал ее.

— Это очень хорошо. То, что вы делаете для них.

Все еще сжимая погасшую свечу, она села напротив меня. Перед собой она поставила чашку и налила в нее кофе.

— Есть такая примета, — сообщила она и сделала глоток, выдерживая паузу. — С похорон всегда принято зайти куда-нибудь, чтобы не привести в дом дух покойного. Вы знали?

Я ответил, что нет. Но мне понравились ее спокойная речь и легкое мечтательное мерцание в глазах.

— Люди часто идут сюда. По понятной причине, — она указала рукой в сторону кладбища, скрытого от нас густым туманом. — По вечерам тут никого не бывает. Это не центр города и жилых домов рядом почти нет. Мне стоило бы закрывать кафе раньше. Но я зарабатываю достаточно днем и могу дать немного света этим людям, когда наступают сумерки.

Я зачарованно слушал ее и сам не заметил, как мои губы растянулись в улыбке.

— Если вы не хотите идти домой одна, я мог бы составить вам компанию, — предложил я.

По правде говоря, мне самому не хотелось оставаться в одиночестве в этом тумане. Я не знал, что меня ждет, когда он рассеется, и почему-то почувствовал себя очень печальным и уставшим. Она согласилась. Мы не называли имен и ни о чем не договаривались. В этом было что-то особенное. Что-то объединяло нас, пусть и недолговечное, но по-своему важное.

Я подождал, пока она соберется, стоя у окна, в котором виднелось лишь мое собственное отражение. Из сумрачного зала она вышла ко мне в теплом пальто. Увидев ее, я раскрыл дверь.

Колокольчик надо мной зазвенел второй раз за вечер.

Она закрыла кафе на ключ и взяла меня под руку. Октябрьская ночь неприветливо схватила нас ледяными пальцами. Мы знали, что никогда больше не увидимся, но нас это не беспокоило. Я и забыл, как иногда бывает приятно тратить время впустую.


	18. Day 18 - Hunger

Я думал, а не уволиться ли мне, когда мы с Эриком тащили стол в гостиную. Может, снова вернуться к видео? Одно время я снимался для людей, которых заводит, когда другие режут или душат себя на камеру. За это платят огромные деньги, а я всегда не очень переживал по поводу ран. Даже бросил, лишь потому что после второго же видеосеанса в каком-то дрянном отеле у меня воспалился порез на ноге. Где это было? Сейчас и не вспомню.

В любом случае, чтобы иметь деньги на мою жизнь, приходилось рисковать.

— Тут нормально, — сказала Карен. — Я чувствую здесь потоки энергии.

Она обвела руками сумрачную гостиную, куда просачивался свет сквозь раскрытую дверь кухни и зашторенные окна. Указала в сторону массивной лестницы на второй этаж.

— Тут очень хороший канал, — сообщила она.

Мы поставили стол. Уже через минуту на нем появилось все необходимое — магнитофон, бумага, карандаши, свечи и хрустальный шар. Последние два атрибута не играли ни малейшей роли, но требовались для атмосферы. Точно так же, как и наши готические наряды, которые делали нас похожими на рок-группу. Карен говорила, что если она не приоденется, то будет выглядеть слишком юной и безобидной для того, чтобы ее воспринимали всерьез.

Закончив с деталями, мы все сели за стол. Эрик у магнитофона, Карен, я и Мелинда. Карен попросила Мелинду, чтобы ее дочь тоже вышла, но та сказала, что она слишком слаба.

С тех пор, как они переехали, девочка потеряла одиннадцать фунтов. Я видел ее краем глаза. Никогда еще не встречал такого худого измученного ребенка. Будто с тех ужасных фотографий, где изображены голодающие дети в так называемых странах третьего мира, которых очень любят фотографировать наши репортеры. Врачи делали, что могли, но девочка продолжала угасать. Поэтому Мелинда вызвала нас.

— Приступим, — сказала Карен.

Магнитофон зашипел в тишине гостиной. Хотя мне кажется, старые особняки никогда не бывают по-настоящему тихими.

— Есть ли в этом доме кто-то, кто хочет с нами связаться? — спросила она, держа карандаш в руке.

Кто-то в этом доме был. Скрипнули ступеньки. Покачнулось пламя свечи. Я удивился, что все началось так быстро. Но еще больше меня поразило спокойствие Мелинды. Обычно к этому моменту те, кто зовет нас на помощь, уже стоят на грани срыва. И любой шорох способен толкнуть их за эту грань. Она же сохраняла спокойствие.

— Как тебя зовут? — спросила Карен.

Огонь вновь всколыхнуло ветром. Зашелестела бумага на столе. Глядя перед собой слегка прикрытыми глазами, Карен стала водить карандашом по бумаге.

— Нет имени, — прочел я написанное большими неаккуратными буквами.

Ветер усилился.

— Мы можем чем-то тебе помочь?

Стол задрожал. Пламя вытанцовывало то почти затухая, то поднимаясь вверх высокими огненными столбами. Нечто невидимое подняло листы, кинув их в лицо Карен. Я схватил бумагу и уложил ей под руку. Мелинда со своей стороны сделала то же самое.

Карен написала что-то еще.

— Да, — озвучил я.

— Чем мы можем тебе помочь?

Свечи погасли. Ветер, гонявший бумагу, стих. В гостиной воцарилась тишина.

В ней скрип карандаша по бумаге заставил подскочить даже меня.

— Я… Хо…

Мне пришлось дать Карен новый лист. Широкими движениями она стала выводить еще одно словно.

— Хочу…

Она продолжила писать прямо на столешнице. Я наклонился, чтобы свет падал под правильным углом и дочитал:

— Я хочу есть.

Карен бросила карандаш и схватилась за горло. Она покачнулась и упала на спину, с грохотом опрокинув стул. Раскрытым ртом она стала глотать воздух.

Эрик подбежал к ней и опустился рядом на колени. В тот же момент его отбросило назад. Он поскользнулся, задел ножку стула Карен и свалился навзничь под столом. Мелинда подбежала к нему. Я не знал, где больше нужен, и кинулся к Карен.

— Нет! — крикнула Мелинда. — Смотри, что с ним!

Она схватила меня за руку. Я хотел поискать помощи у Эрика, но только сейчас в суматохе заметил, что он даже не пытается встать или открыть глаза.

Карен царапала себе шею, силясь вдохнуть. Из ее горла вырывались всхлипы. Кожа, напудренная белилами, посинела. Черты лица заострились. Глаза запали.

Ее руки дернулись и замерли без движения. Еще какое-то время она пыталась втянуть воздух в легкие, но вскоре перестала.

Она была мертва. Эрик тоже умер.

Я посмотрел на Мелинду. Она отпустила мое запястье. На нем краснели налитые кровью пятна, так сильно она его сжала. Я рванулся к Карен, надеясь привести ее в чувство и реанимировать, как умел.

— Нужно вызвать полицию, — сказала Мелинда, безразлично глядя на мои действия.

На ее лице отражались печаль и разочарование, но ни страха, ни удивления я там не нашел.

Мы позвонили в полицию. Я полчаса объяснял все, что произошло, недовольному детективу, наблюдая за тем, как увозят тела Эрика и Карен. И еще за Мелиндой. Девочка, ее дочь, тоже спустилась. К ней возвращались бодрость и здоровый цвет лица.

Пленница, почему-то подумал я. Пленница.

Меня попросили остаться в городе еще на две недели. Я задержался дольше, так как невольно стал распорядителем имущества Карен. Никогда бы не подумал, что она настолько одинока. Удивительно, что мы с Эриком, даже не считая себя ее друзьями, оказались самыми близкими ей людьми.

Наследником Эрика стала его сестра. Ей достались рюкзак с дорожным хламом, двести пятьдесят баксов и туманное заявление полицейских о внезапной смерти от разрыва аневризмы. Карен якобы погибла от истощения, длившегося уже многие годы. А Эрик неудачно упал, когда подбежал к ней.

Чушь, но я решил не настаивать на правде.

Через какое-то время я вернулся в город, чтобы оформить продажу дома, который принадлежал Карен. Просматривая утреннюю газету за чашкой кофе, я наткнулся на объявление. «Необходима помощь медиума. Срочно». Тот же адрес, тот же дом, та же контактная информация.

Я впервые видел, чтобы медиумов так искали.

Отправившись по адресу, я занял место в сквере напротив особняка. Через час ожидания Мелинда и ее дочь вышли на улицу. Я накинул капюшон и последовал им навстречу. Девочка вновь с трудом переставляла ноги. От вернувшегося румянца не осталось и следа. Мне казалось, я даже заметил седину в ее тусклых редких волосах.

Я вспомнил слова Мелинды, сказанные нам до сеанса. Она говорила, что уже обращалась к другим медиумам, но ей требовался кто-то более сильный. Она буквально кричала нам о помощи.

Если бы не ее страх, не ее скрытность, Эрик и Карен, возможно, не погибли бы. Скольких смертей стоит жизнь этого несчастного ребенка?

Пленницы, вновь подумал я. Пленницы. И теперь понял почему.

Нужно было что-то с ними делать.


	19. Day 19 - Wild Tribe

Кристиан помотал головой, хитро улыбаясь самому себе. Так улыбаются люди, которые видят нечто отвратительное, что не причиняет им вреда. Глупую рекламу, например.

— Я пойду осмотрюсь, — сказал он.

Его знание языка шайенна улучшалось с каждым днем, и он спешил попрактиковаться. Свою хитрую улыбку он понес к цветастым типи, где усыпанные чуждыми этому народу украшениями индейцы продавали барахло и выставляли напоказ свой быт.

Женщины в накидках из шкур плели фенечки. Мужчины предлагали туристам побросать боевое копье за десятку. Вдалеке, у разрисованного столба, сидел шаман в тяжелой шапке с цветастыми перьями. На базе сказали, что он готовится к ритуальному танцу призыва духов, который состоится в большом шатре, куда будут пускать по билетам.

Я остался в стороне с нашим гидом. Нам с Кристианом пришлось постараться, чтобы попасть сюда, и я немного устал. Его не пропустили на блокпосту в пятьдесят шестом. У них с две тысячи двадцать четвертым началась новая стадия политического конфликта, так что нам нужно было повернуть назад. Поиск объезда без нормальных карт занял некоторое время и здорово потрепал наши нервы. Но мы доехали. Еще бы я не доехал. Каким бы я был путешественником после этого?

Гид курил трубку, наблюдая за Кристианом из-под своей замшевой шляпы. Я окинул взглядом скалы поверх поселения.

— Наверное, ваши люди не очень рады тому, что здесь столько туристов, — сказал я. — Ну, знаете, культурная апроприация и все такое.

Он посмотрел на меня с вопросом, застывшим в темных глазах.

— Все эти богатые белые, которые открывают туристические тропы в горах и водят группы, — начал объяснять я. — А потом возвращаются сюда и скупают шапки с перьями, чтобы повесить дома на стену.

Гид молча посмотрел на меня. Можно было предположить, о чем он думает. Я ведь тоже притащился сюда и у меня тоже в кармане лежал кошелек. Не произнеся ни слова, он развернулся и зашагал обратно к горам, откуда мы недавно спустились. Я пошел за ним.

— Простите, если я сказал что-то оскорбительное, — извинился я, догнав его.

Мы выбрались из городка. Гид направился в сторону базы. Ее сотрудники уже закрывали кассу, продавая последним туристам сувениры, встречая группы с подъемника и приглашая их в кафе. Но в само здание он не завернул. Наоборот прошел мимо, туда, где в закатных лучах пылали силуэты скал.

Днем они показались мне величественными и неприступными, хоть люди и оцарапали их поверхность своими канатными дорогами, туристическими маршрутами и монументами. Но вечером горы вдруг стали беспокоить меня. Я вспомнил наш подъем, ведущий мимо глубоких ущелий и неисследованных пещер, из которых веяло холодом. Они хранили в себе тайну далеко не одного авантюриста, желающего проложить в них новые тропы. Гид сообщил нам, что ходы там очень узкие и иногда случаются обвалы, меняющие рельеф. Из-за чего на его памяти в этих местах исчезли уже три группы.

Он рассказывал, что один молодой парень пропал в пещерах прошлой осенью. Тот зарегистрировался на базе, и только благодаря этому они узнали, что его нужно искать. Посланная за ним группа, состоящая в основном из энтузиастов-аматоров с касками и фонариками, тоже не вернулась. Но после их исчезновения парень вскоре объявился сам. Очевидцы отметили, что он пришел на базу в совершенно другой одежде и выглядел несколько иначе — волосы у него стали длиннее и в них появилась седина. Он утверждал, что провел все это время, ища выход, хотя верилось ему с трудом. В этой бледной напуганной тени едва угадывался молодой человек с фотографии на документах.

При свете солнца я легко мог отмахнуться от таких историй. Они встречались повсюду. Но теперь от мысли о пещерах у меня по коже прошел мороз. И «они встречались повсюду» тоже больше не успокаивало. Скорее вселяло страх.

— На самом деле вы не сказали ничего оскорбительного, — ответил гид. — Нельзя оскорбить, озвучив положение вещей.

Мне потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы вспомнить, о чем речь. Он говорил так, словно мы и не прерывали разговор пятнадцать минут назад.

— Кристиан, мой друг, которого мы оставили в поселке, считает, что это поразительный пример падения культуры, — заметил я. — Он еще никогда не видел, чтобы люди отказывались от своих верований ради денег так быстро. Наверное, сейчас все происходит иначе.

Он помотал головой.

— Деньги — это цена за пребывание в вашем мире. Мы ее платим. Но платим за то, чтобы привлечь вас.

Я сощурился, намекая на то, что не понял его. Он не спеша приложил трубку к губам и сделал длинный вдох.

— Деньги, капитализм, называйте, как хотите, несут в себе азарт, — его слова сопровождали клубы дыма. — Время — деньги, деньги — ценность. И нужно тратить их осмотрительно. Трата денег — это целый комплекс событий, поиск баланса между временем, выгодой и ресурсами. А мы его предоставляем.

Я сомневался, что понял хоть что-то из его слов, но решил не переспрашивать. Вместо этого задал другой вопрос.

— Но зачем?

Он указал кончиком трубки на темнеющие силуэты скалистых вершин.

— Что вы знаете о духах в нашей культуре?

Что я мог знать? Что-то о ритуальных танцах и трансе, в который входит шаман, чтобы связаться с духами для удачи в битве. Так я ему и ответил.

— Все верно, — подтвердил он. — Отчасти. Наши ритуалы — это для вас эквивалент похода в церковь, так?

Я кивнул. В церкви я не был ни разу с тех пор, как уехал из дома родителей.

— Но наши духи с нами всегда. Мы знаем, что они есть, — сказал гид, который когда-то называл мне свое «американское» имя, но оно вылетело у меня из головы (совсем как в одной другой истории). — Мы знаем, что они живут в этой долине и в этих горах. И мы знаем, кто из них желает нам зла, а кто нет.

Он посмотрел в сторону гор. Я рассказ не перебивал.

— Эти горы злые, — объявил он. — В них живут те, от кого мы не ждем ничего хорошего. Те, из-за кого чернота и гибель стекают вниз по склонам и отравляют наши реки.

— Я ничего такого не заметил, — сказал я и, подумав, добавил. — По меркам моего мира это очень успешный туристических объект. И здесь довольно приятно находиться. Знаете, весь этот простор в солнечных лучах.

Я осекся. Он это заметил и криво улыбнулся, все еще держа трубку возле уголка рта.

— В солнечных лучах, — повторил он. — Но сейчас, когда туристы разъезжаются, горы уже не выглядят такими привлекательными, правда?

Мне оставалось только признать его правоту.

— Эта база действительно принимает большое количество людей, — продолжил он. — И мы надеемся, что их станет еще больше. Так мы живем. Это наша земля. Тот клочок, на котором мы можем сохранить свою культуру, пусть и продавая ее. Но мы покупаем безопасность. Ту безопасность, которую даете вы. Верящие в одного Бога по воскресеньям и суеверные лишь настолько, чтобы бросать соль через плечо, когда вы ее рассыпаете.

— То есть все дело в вере? — я усмехнулся. — И именно сознание, а не действительность, определяет то, что реально?

— Ты говоришь так, будто не знаешь, в каком мире мы живем, путешественник.

Я замолчал. Может, он прав. Может, в его словах и скрывалась истина, которую я искал так долго.

— Единственное, чего я боюсь… — он не договорил.

Выдерживая паузу, он сделал очередной глубокий вдох. После этого его голос стал таким плоским, что мне сделалось еще неуютнее.

— Я боюсь, что однажды времена изменятся и туристы перестанут сюда приезжать. Что мы исчезнем с карты и останемся одни.

В его глазах, обращенных к горам, отражалось небо. Достаточно светлое, чтобы затянуть их серой пеленой. Я тоже посмотрел туда, куда глядел он.

Мне хотелось возразить ему, но я не находил слов. Мы оба знали, что в нашем мире возможно все.

Особенно после наступления темноты я готов был поверить во что угодно.


	20. Day 20 - Body Horror

— Ты не должен этого делать, — взмолился я. — Прошу тебя, это слишком опасно. У тебя и так мало сил.

Он помотал головой. Отец сейчас почти не говорил. Я не тешил себя надеждой, что мы услышим от него еще хоть слово.

Я перевел взгляд на Бертрана. Тот дал отцу выпить еще немного снадобья по своему рецепту. Его глаза быстро помутнели, и он отправился в глубокий наркотический сон. Мне не хотелось смотреть на это, но отец всегда настаивал на моем присутствии. Единственный сын должен видеть, что значит платить за свои ошибки.

Бертран снял накрывавшее отца одеяло, обнажив культю, обрубленную до локтя. Вторую руку, которая заканчивалась у плеча, он оставил прикрытой. Как и обе отсутствующие ноги.

На некоторое время он опустил нож в огонь. Затем приказал мне подержать плечо. Я сделал, как Бертран велел. С закрытыми глазами я почувствовал лишь, как плечо дернулось подо мной, и услышал стук ножа о деревянную подставку.

Вечером Мария и Александра сварили суп с этой частью руки. Мы все его ели. Я тоже, хотя меня тошнило от одной мысли, но я не мог допустить, чтобы жертва пошла прахом. Если я пересилю себя, это поможет. И вскоре наши животные вновь станут давать хорошее потомство, а огороды вернут себе зелень. Ненадолго. С каждым разом получалось все хуже.

Отец не просыпался три дня. Его тело захватила лихорадка. И пусть Бертран делал все, что в его силах, я малодушно молился, чтобы эти старания не помогли. Кошмару давно пора было прекратиться. Не один год назад.

На четвертую ночь Бертран позвал меня. Он вытащил меня из постели и горячо зашептал на ухо, чтобы моя сестра Эвелин в соседней комнате нас не услышала. Все еще сонного он повел меня через погруженное в грезы поселение к отцу. Тот был в сознании. Цепкие глаза-угли уставились на меня. Беззубый рот раскрылся.

С зубов тогда все и началось. Когда крови стало не хватать, в ход пошли они. Потом фаланги пальцев.

— Сын, подойди ко мне, — прошептал он, будто сухой ветер прошелестел по комнате.

Я повиновался, стараясь скрыть свои переживания. Мне было больно даже смотреть на него. Беспомощного с торчащими из-под одеяла обрубками вместо рук. Сестра почти не помнила его другим, а я еще сохранил воспоминания о том, как он катал меня на лошади, учил стрелять из мушкета и с пылом священника рассказывал о Святом Писании. Не знаю, кому из нас теперь тяжелее. Знать только отца, обезумевшего от тягот и горя после того, как его жену нашли в лесу со вспоротым животом, или помнить другого человека. Живого, с разумом, отточенным науками в Старом Свете, и ловкого, словно лесной зверь.

Став у кровати, я послушно наклонился к нему.

— Мы прокляты, — повторил отец то, что говорил мне уже неоднократно. — Эти люди прокляли нас, чтобы мы нигде не знали хорошей жизни.

Я кивнул. Сейчас отец сам не мог даже выпить воды. Но семнадцать лет назад, когда они с матерью и остальными приплыли сюда, он убил немало других переселенцев. Кто-то должен был покончить с ведьмовством, так говорили они. Он заслужил это проклятье для нас на их костях. Если бы они только знали, чем все обернется. Изгнанники на собственной земле и обреченные на новой.

— Но я нашел способ, — сказал отец, глядя мне в глаза. — Мой час почти пришел. Кому-то придется занять мое место. Плоти от моей плоти. Служить Господу так же, как служу я.

Мое сердце упало. Я замотал головой.

— Ты о чем, отец?

— Это проклятье не кончается на мне, — сказал он слабеющим голосом.

Мы встретились глазами с Бертраном. В его взгляде я не увидел ни протеста, ни несогласия. Только смирение.

— Сколько еще это должно продолжаться? — крикнул я.

Бертран схватил меня за плечо и потребовал, чтобы я замолчал. Не без усилий я сбросил его руки, держащие меня совсем некрепко. У меня никогда не было столько силы, как у них с отцом.

— Мы должны двинуться на юг и разыскать другой город. Нужно было сразу так сделать!

— Не кричи, — прервал мою речь Бертран.

Он глядел на меня холодно. Будто рассматривал одну из своих хилых коз перед убоем.

— Если этого не сделать, — сказал отец. — Все поселение медленно погибнет, как плоды нашей земли. Не важно, здесь или в другом месте.

Спорить я не стал. Да и не мог бы. Парализующий страх сковывал меня, стоило лишь краем глаза заметить отблеск лезвия, которое лежало у огня. Ждало моей крови. Для начала крови.

— Хорошо, — ответил я. — Я сделаю, как ты хочешь, папа.

Стараясь не спешить, я спокойно пошел прочь. Отец провел меня словами, сказав, что это единственно верное решение и я поступаю, как праведник.

Перед тем, как вернуться в свою комнату, я заглянул в сарай и взял оттуда нож. В деревне стояла тишина. Я прокрался домой единственной живой тенью в этом умирающем месте.

Сестра даже не успела проснуться, когда я перерезал ей горло. Она сделала последний вдох, тут же захлебнувшись, и больше не двигалась. Мне не хватило духу ни обречь ее на участь, уготованную отцом, ни на ту, что теперь ждала меня.

Я собрал свои вещи, какие смог унести, и покинул деревню задолго до рассвета. В темноте леса меня сопровождала полная Луна. Я знал, что скорее всего встречу здесь смерть от голода, скрываясь от погони. Возможно, меня разорвут дикие звери. Может, я умру от чьей-то стрелы, даже не заметив собственной гибели, как Эвелин. Или тихо уйду, окутанный холодом. Но я не собирался оставаться здесь.

Не собирался брать на себя ответственность за жизнь всего поселения. Если они тоже погибнут от голода, это не моя вина.

Сейчас, три дня спустя, я жалею только об одном. Что, обезумев от ужаса, убил свою младшую сестру, а не взял ее с собой. Пусть даже в гибельный поход. Она увидела бы на три рассвета и три заката больше. Но это мой грех. Я понесу ответ за него. И никто другой.

Солнце садится. Ночи становятся холоднее. Всякий раз, когда я думаю, что ушел от них и могу зажечь огонь, они находят меня по следам. Я не помню, когда в последний раз ел и не уверен, что переживу еще полдня во мраке.

Между деревьев мерцает костер. Языки пламени взмывают в небо, рассыпаясь яркими искрами. По лесу носятся тени. Я наблюдаю за ними вот уже две ночи кряду, боясь подойти. Я слишком вымотан, чтобы сражаться за свою жизнь, но еще слишком силен, чтобы с ней расстаться.

Я слышу голоса. Они зовут меня. К теплу и свету. Дьявольские голоса, несомненно. Голоса ведьм и колдунов. Ничто другое не выживает на этих гиблых землях. Уверен, кто-то из них и проклял моего отца. Они прекрасно знают меня, ведь в наших с ним жилах течет одна кровь.

Но они еще не знают, что я слабее. Рано или поздно я им поддамся. И буду просить лишь за себя.


	21. Day 21 - Eye Injury

— Может, закажешь еще что-нибудь? — предложил я. — Не хочу есть десерт один. 

Он согласился. Мы взяли по вишневому пирогу с кофе.

Имени своего собеседник не называл. Даже вымышленного. Правда меня тоже не спрашивал. Наверное, это общая черта всех самых отчаянных путешественников, ведь имена слишком статичны и слишком связывают нас. Иногда они начинают тяготить.

За обедом он постоянно оглядывался. Для этого ему приходилось поворачиваться всем корпусом, чтобы осмотреть зал единственным оставшимся глазом. Руки его то и дело проверяли повязку на лице, которая прикрывала зажившую рану.

— Они везде, — заявил он. — В каждом большом городе. У них целая сеть информаторов.

Я подумал, что, может, его паранойя и оправдана, но лучший способ не попасться, это не вести себя, как параноик.

— Меня схватили прямо на улице, — зашептал он, бурно жестикулируя. — Вечером. Почти в центре города. Что-то вкололи, и перед глазами потемнело. Я начал приходить в себя, когда операция уже закончилась. Понимаешь? Давление в левой половина лица, руки связаны. И первое, что я вижу четко, — это человеческий глаз в какой-то металлической посудине. Мой глаз.

Воспоминания о клинике на окраине Спокана полоснули холодом.

— И как ты сбежал? — поинтересовался я.

Он проверил телефон, не показывая экран мне. Еще раз обернулся, обвел взглядом зал и посмотрел на оживленную улицу за окном. Все это в одном отрывистом движении, словно он играл симфонию паранойи.

— Они меня отпустили. Не знаю по какой причине. Наверное, мне повезло.

Я хмыкнул. Он наклонился ко мне. Расстегнутая толстовка почти касалась остатков вишневого пирога.

— Они взяли мою кровь. Говорю тебе, — он махнул рукой, чтобы усилить эффект. — Они используют кровь для лечения. Считается, что она помогает от чего угодно, потому что кровь тех, кто постоянно путешествует, каким-то образом выбита из колеи. И ни вирусы, ни яды с этим не справляются. Я точно знаю. Это не какой-то бред. Этому есть научные подтверждения.

Его пальцы никак не могли оставить в порядке повязку. Он так усердно поправлял ее, пока говорил, что та едва не спала на нос.

— Я сам видел, что они убивают людей, — продолжил он. — Они используют все. Кости, зубы, кровь, даже кожу. И мясо само собой.

Где-то я все это уже слышал. Что-то знакомое было в его рассказе, но я не мог понять что. Неуловимый призрачный образ, который ускользал от меня, стоило попытаться облечь его в слова.

— А знаешь, что они делают с глазами? — он опустился еще ниже. — Они сушат их и вставляют в камеры, фотоаппараты и фонари. Якобы это придает им особенные свойства. Веришь?

Мне сделалось дурно. Фонарик Кристиана с птицами лежал в моем рюкзаке и сейчас.

Кто-то вошел в кафе. Паутины, развешанные к грядущему Хэллоуину, покачнулись. Я наклонился. Затем взволнованно посмотрел поверх головы своего собеседника.

— Мне кажется, я видел того парня сегодня днем, — прошептал я.

Он осторожно обернулся, выискивая взглядом только что вошедшего. Тот задумчиво читал меню.

— Ты уверен?

Я кивнул.

— Тут есть черный ход, — сообщил он. — Ведет в глухой переулок, закрытый стальной сеткой. Мы можем перелезть.

— Выходим по одному. Я первый.

Поднявшись, я как бы невзначай набросил рюкзак на плечи и положил на стол три купюры по десять долларов. Если по нашей легенде, я шел в уборную, это было странно, но никто вроде бы не обратил внимания. Парень, которого я якобы подозревал, глянул в нашу сторону. Уже уходя, в полуобороте я подмигнул ему. Так, чтобы заметил лишь он.

Перед тем, как дверь за мной захлопнулась, я мельком рассмотрел удивленное лицо незнакомца и моего собеседника, подозрительно косящегося на него. Если даже у такого параноика еще оставались сомнения в слежке, теперь рассеялись и они.

Несколько минут я прождал его в пустынной подворотне. Надо мной возвышались стены соседних зданий, обступая со всех сторон. Рукоять пистолета грелась от тепла ладони.

Распахнулась дверь. Он не успел произнести ни слова, когда я выстрелил ему прямо меж глаз. Лицо вспыхнуло кровью и обрывками кожи. Он повалился на асфальт. Нож, зажатый в его руке, упал с тихим металлическим звоном.

В другой он держал телефон. Я вытащил его из пальцев мертвеца и посмотрел на экран. Там отображалось последнее полученное сообщение. Дьявол написал ему: «Ты должен убить его». Тоже очень знакомо. Сегодня утром мне пришло точно такое же сообщение, только от другого адресанта.

Все это напоминало какой-то сериал, где судьба мира решается в подворотне. А хрупкое равновесие добра и зла, как и жизни ни в чем не повинных людей, зависит от героической схватки героя и антагониста в дешевой студийной локации. Уверен, тот, кто подписывается, как Бог в моем телефоне, смотрит много такой чуши.

Разбив телефон, я поспешил покинуть переулок. Если уйду вовремя и выберусь в другую временную зону, меня не найдут. Как хорошо все-таки, что у меня нет паранойи.


	22. Day 22 - Fear Of The Unknown

В дверь позвонили. Я оторвалась от книги и вышла из небольшой комнаты, где проводила почти все ночные смены. На улице, привлеченный светом, стоял молодой парень. Он вертел в руке фонарик, ожидая меня. Я открыла окно выдачи.

— Доброй ночи, — поздоровался он. — Два черных кофе, пожалуйста.

— Сливки добавить?

Он помотал головой.

— Попробуете наш новый сэндвич с тунцом?

— Нет, спасибо.

— Одну минуту.

Я закрыла окно. Обойдя стойку, за которой мы принимали заказы днем, я двинулась к кофейному аппарату. Тот тихо зажужжал. По залу разнесся запах свежесваренного кофе.

Когда гул прекратился, я с двумя бумажными стаканами в руках повернулась. Парень куда-то исчез. Я подошла к окну и, раскрыв его, громко сказала:

— Ваш кофе готов.

Лицо обдувал ветер. Мне стало не по себе говорить, всматриваясь в непроглядную тьму. Словно я только что обратилась к самой ночи.

Подождав полминуты, я закрыла окно. На большее меня не хватило. Наверное, этот парень пошел к человеку, которому предназначался второй стакан. Решив, что вернусь, когда они позовут меня, я оставила кофе на стойке и поспешила обратно в свою комнату.

Через время опять позвонили. Я вышла, улыбаясь. Мне нравилось поднимать настроение одиночкам и случайным прохожим, покупающим кофе и еду в это черное время суток. Пока меня защищала запертая дверь, само собой.

Но улыбка тут же сползла с лица. У окна никого не было. Несколько секунд во мне боролись две идеи — снова позвать этого человека или просто уйти. Я посмотрела по сторонам. Темнота словно сдавливала мою клетку из стекла, пластика и металла, желая проникнуть внутрь. Ночные смены давались все тяжелее, особенно с наступлением осени. Я отмахивалась, думала, что привыкну. Но мне никак не удавалось избавиться от ощущения, что стоит лишь выйти за дверь, и я попаду не в привычный пригород, а в другое, совершенно незнакомое место. Из которого никогда больше не смогу найти дорогу домой.

Иногда даже казалось, что меня уже ждут там. И если присмотреться, можно увидеть тени, которые заглядывают в окна. Будто стекла намеренно сделали такими большими, чтобы ночью было проще наблюдать за тем, кто внутри.

Я простояла еще несколько минут. Никто так и не пришел. Оставив бумажные стаканы с еле теплым кофе на стойке, я вернулась к себе в укрытие. Едва дверь за мной захлопнулась, раздался звонок.

Это повторилось несколько раз. Кто-то звонил, я вылетала в зал и обнаруживала пустое окно выдачи. Нервы быстро сдавали. Наверное, какие-то подростки решили подшутить надо мной, но ночью мне становилось особенно тяжело. Я уже готова была упасть на пол от беспомощности и закрыть уши руками, лишь бы их не слышать.

Когда раздался пятый звонок, я осталась на месте. Пусть это звонит проверяющий или лично мой менеджер, мне все равно.

Я села на стул и зажмурилась, втянув голову в плечи. Меня колотило от ужаса. Я пыталась убедить себя, что сейчас они наиграются и уйдут, но в глубине души не верила, что это лишь шутники. Ночью, в одиночестве, пробуждаются самые разные страхи. Сама не знаю чего. Не могу даже вообразить и все равно до безумия боюсь встретиться с ними. Меня с восьми лет не беспокоила темнота. Но сейчас смутный образ, который так пугал меня, прячась в темных углах и под детской кроватью, вернулся из забвения, чтобы отомстить за прошедшие годы. Или чтобы завершить начатое.

Звонки прекратились. Я вздохнула, едва не плача. Может, они наконец ушли? Все хорошо. Все кончилось. Я пообещала себе, что просижу тут до самого утра и ни за что не стану проверять. А утром уволюсь.

Вместо очередного звонка раздался стук. Я подскочила.

Стучали в мою дверь. Ту, что отделяла меня от зала. Она не была заперта. Да и какая разница? Для того, что явилось ко мне, двери не станут преградой.

Последнее, о чем я подумала, пока мысли не захлестнула волна паники, — не моя ли вера помогла ему войти. Не сама ли я его впустила? Или я же и создала его? Дала волю страху тьмы и позволила жить в своей душе.

Еще в детстве, когда впервые побоялась заглянуть под кровать.


	23. Day 23 - The Boogeyman

Я снова работал допоздна. Моя напарница уволилась, так что мне пришлось справляться с задачами за двоих. И чем больше дел наваливалось, тем меньше смысла я в них находил.

Наступила пятница, так что даже в нашем загруженном офисе я остался один. Перед глазами рябило. С каждой новой чашкой растворимый кофе становился все отвратительнее. Я не различал ничего, кроме той единственной точки, на которой фокусировал взгляд, а больше всего на свете мне хотелось рухнуть на пол и уснуть прямо здесь.

Я закончил далеко не всю работу, когда решил наконец выключить компьютер. Даже не представляю какие ресурсы помогали мне держаться все это время. Не помню, когда в последний раз нормально спал или ел, раз уж на то пошло.

В зале на пятьдесят рабочих мест воцарилась тишина. За окном стояла глубокая ночь. С карниза уныло свисали гирлянды с улыбающимися тыквами в ожидании Хэллоуина. До праздника оставалось больше недели. И я шутил, что к тому моменту мне уже не нужно будет стараться. Я безо всякого грима заберу приз за лучший костюм ожившего мертвеца.

Собрав свои вещи, я погасил во всем зале свет. Пустующий офис погрузился во тьму. За своей усталостью я и не заметил, как заработался настолько, что освещение в коридоре выключили.

Некоторое время меня очень пугала перспектива остаться тут одному, поэтому я всегда носил с собой фонарь. Небольшой, с птицами на рукояти. Тот самый, который достался мне в какой-то другой жизни. Я порылся в рюкзаке и вытащил его.

Темнота больше не приносила мне беспокойств. Усталость — худший враг страха. Она легко отнимает все чувства. Если меня закроют в офисе на ночь, я просто пойду в одну из комнат и лягу спать, пока меня не разбудят утром уборщики.

Я повернул рукоять фонаря. Коридор залил слабый свет. Но его хватало, чтобы найти путь к лифту.

Когда я проходил мимо кабинета системного администратора, из раскрытой двери послышался шум. Усталость убивает и интерес тоже. Фонарь я направил туда скорее по привычке. Проверить, нет ли там чего-то такого, что захочет меня убить и съесть, не дав отдохнуть в выходные.

Из мутной черноты возникли абрисы. Силуэт, сгорбившийся над ноутбуком, едва ли принадлежал человеку. Глубоко посаженные глаза существа выглядывали из-под грубых рогообразных наростов. Волос у него не было. Кожа словно состояла из одного сплошного шрама. Руки всего с двумя подобиями пальцев, которые оканчивались длинными когтями, лишь отдаленно напоминали человеческие.

Я не удивился. Просто не мог бы. Мне уже было настолько плевать, что это за монстр, который днем маскируется под человека. Так сильно, что стало стыдно перед тем собой, каким я был еще несколько лет назад.

— Опять работаете допоздна? — спросил он.

— Я тут живу.

Ничего другого мне не пришло в голову.

— Я тоже, — произнес он.

Мы обменялись уставшими взглядами. Два изгнанника. Я — в своем собственном мире, он — в чужом.

— Хорошей ночи, — сказал я.

— И вам хорошей.

Мы разошлись каждый по своим делам. Лучшее, что мы могли сделать сегодня вечером, — это оставить друг друга в покое.


	24. Day 24 - Head Off The Shoulders!

Я прибыл в город вместе с бродячим цирком. Они согласились подвезти меня, а, пока я проигрывал в карты женщине с бородой и клоуну, который прикладывался к бутылке между раздачами, меня уговорили остаться на представление.

Карнавал приехал в начало двадцатого века, так что я очень сомневался в их заработке, но сам на бесплатное шоу остался. За это я должен был только помочь с установкой шатров и поработать зазывалой. Ставить шатры оказалось несложно. А крутиться у входа, выкрикивая в теплый пыльный вечер всякие глупые фразочки, и того проще.

Когда все желающие жители городка вошли на территорию карнавала, моя смена кончилась. И так я смог затеряться среди огней, напускного веселья, угрюмых работяг и великой американской депрессии.

Я прокатился на горках, позволил фокуснику с тремя конусами и шариком одурачить меня, пострелял в тире, выиграл мишку для маленькой девочки, болел за женщин, ловящих ртом яблоки в бочке, и побывал на шоу жонглеров и глотателей огня. Меня самого иногда удивляет, что такой человек, как я, видевший почти все, до сих пор легко увлекается и пробует новое. Наверное, это просто в моей природе.

Клоун, который оставил бутылку в покое, чтобы нанести грим, посоветовал мне заглянуть в большой шатер после наступления темноты. Насладившись карнавалом сполна, я так и сделал. Но не я один. Казалось, тем вечером там собрался весь город.

Пока я искал себе место на деревянных лавочках, кто-то схватил меня за руку. Это оказался мой новый знакомый. Должно быть, будучи навеселе, он уже считал меня своим лучшим другом. Мы заняли места на ступеньках у самого выхода.

— Скажи мне, ты обратил внимание на большой черный ящик, который мы выкатили из фургона менеджмента?

Я помотал головой. Он раскрыл полу своего костюма и указал на бутылку. Я снова отказался.

— Что ж, никто не обращает.

Его пьяные бредни меня не интересовали. Когда же началось представление, я и вовсе забыл об этом странном вопросе.

И посмотреть было на что. Скажу честно. Вместе с остальными зрителями я замирал в предвкушении, когда требовалось, и восхищенно хлопал по завершении трюков. Всем залом мы переживали за парня, который балансировал на жуткой конструкции из стульев, кубов и цилиндров. Все мы увлеченно наблюдали за женщиной с телом таким гибким, что ей удавалось протиснуться в самые немыслимо узкие обручи. И вместе мы поприветствовали ведущего, который вышел на сцену в свете прожектора. Остальное пространство погрузилось во тьму.

Он поднял руки вверх. За ним будто раскрылись крылья летучей мыши, венчающие смокинг. Напудренное белилами лицо, казалось, состояло лишь из темных провалов глаз. Длинные красные волосы лоснились в ярком свете. В руках, одетых в белые перчатки, он держал волшебную палочку из эбенового дерева с серебряным набалдашником в форме одного из концов бедренной кости. Словно он был магом и пытался околдовать нас. Признаюсь, со мной сработало. Кажется, я даже немного влюбился.

— Вам нравится? — спросил он.

Мы ответили, что да, зрители от всего просто в восторге.

— Этот цирк… — начал он, выдерживая все необходимые паузы. — Мой отец основал его сотни лет назад. Он был удивительным человеком, раскрывшим тайны механизмов и иллюзий. И сейчас!

Он поднял вверх один палец.

— Сейчас я готов продемонстрировать вам его любимый трюк. Несомненно самый опасный из всех, что вы видели и что когда-либо исполнялись на этой сцене. Этот трюк стал причиной смерти десятков людей, пытавшихся его завершить. Вы готовы?

Мы взревели. Еще бы. Такие жертвы ради нашего развлечения.

— Хорошо, — на белом лице появилась тонкая линия улыбки. — Вы сами попросили об этом.

Он махнул рукой куда-то в темноту. Луч прожектора разделился. Свет двинулся в сторону, пока не наткнулся на человека в более простом, чем у ведущего, костюме. Вслед за его фигурой на сцене появился механизм. Деревянное устройство с тремя отверстиями — одним большим в центре и двумя чуть меньше по бокам. Ассистент потянул за рычаг, и лезвие взметнулось вверх, мерцая острым металлическим краем. На выемке для головы я заметил темно-красные потеки. По залу прошел вздох удивления и ужаса.

— Это — гильотина? — ошарашено спросил я у клоуна.

Тот хохотнул и предпочел оставить очевидный ответ при себе.

— Узнали ее? — поинтересовался ведущий.

О, мы еще как ее узнали.

— Мне нужен доброволец.

Постепенно свет в зале стал ярче. Я уже мог разглядеть других зрителей.

— Ну, смелее, смелее! — сказал ведущий. — Выбирайте. Кто здесь самый бесстрашный? Может, вы, юная леди?

Он указал палочкой на молодую девушку. Та прикрыла шляпой свое испуганное, но улыбающееся лицо. Ведущий указал на мальчика в другом ряду.

— Как насчет вас, молодой человек? Готовы проверить себя на прочность?

Мальчишка стал белее простыни.

— Давайте так? Вы знаете своих соседей лучше меня. Покажите мне самого смелого, бесстрашного и достойного испытать этот жуткий, поистине леденящий кровь трюк. Ну же!

Кто-то из тени крикнул:

— Мэра!

Его поддержали другие голоса.

— Да, мистер Дарней! Выходите!

Вскоре весь зал уже хлопал в ладоши и скандировал фамилию главы городского совета. Из первого ряда поднялся грузный мужчина и оглядел всех недовольным лицом. Прожектор осветил его.

— Что ж, господа, — произнес он. — Вы ведь понимаете, что это шоу? Так просто вам от меня не избавиться.

Все захохотали. И клоун рядом со мной в том числе.

— Ну, ладно, — с этими словами мистер Дарней шагнул на сцену.

Ассистенты пригласили его к гильотине. Сперва они предложили ему убедиться в остроте лезвия, что он и сделал с безразличной ухмылкой. Затем его попросили стать на колени и устроили шею и руки в соответствующих выемках. Под головой установили корзину.

— День вашей мечты, — сказал Дарней, вызвав новую волну смешков.

— Отличный выбор! — похвалил горожан ведущий. — Давно мы не сталкивались с такой смелостью городских властей. Вы взволнованы? Я очень.

— Да с ума сойти, — подтвердил клоун и глотнул своего виски.

Незаметно когда начавшийся барабанный перестук усилился. Ведущий вновь поднял руки, призывая поддержать мистера Дарнея и восхититься его бесстрашным поступком. Аплодисменты и барабаны перекрикивали друг друга. Свет заметался, время от времени скрывая гильотину в тенях. Но вдруг все звуки замерли. Ярко блеснуло лезвие. В следующий миг ведущий взмахнул рукой.

Я и не заметил, как сжал кулаки и подался вперед, чуть не соскочив со ступеньки.

Лезвие опустилось. Голова отделилась от тела и упала в корзину с глухим стуком. Свет прожекторов, направленный на гильотину, потух. Зал замер в молчании.

Раздался крик:

— Браво!

Это был мой знакомый клоун. Он отставил виски, вскочил и захлопал в ладоши, словно сумасшедший. С другой лавочки напротив нас то же самое сделал кто-то еще. Вслед за ними аплодисментами взорвался и весь зал. Разноцветные лучи вспыхнули, причудливо искажая радостные лица.

— Потрясающе! — кричал кто-то. — Потрясающе!

Всеобщее ликование охватило и меня. Руки потянулись в бешеный пляс, но я вовремя их остановил. Когда гильотину увозили, мне показалось, что на песок капает кровь.

Я выбежал на улицу первым. Не мешкая, обогнул шатер, чтобы подтвердить свою догадку, и увидел то, что и ожидал там увидеть.

Ночью, когда город опомнился, на месте карнавала остались лишь следы на песке. Аттракционы, яркие костюмы и пестрые вывески растаяли, словно дым. Я понял, что и мне пора убираться. Как можно скорее я зашагал в сторону трассы, несмотря на поздний час.

За мной послышались крики. Люди заряжали ружья и спешили пуститься в погоню. Тело мистера Дарнея обнаружили у холма неподалеку от стоянки цирка. Но я знал, что голову они не найдут.

Я видел, как ассистенты ведущего заткнули ему кляпом рот, а затем уложили трофей в большой черный ящик к десяткам других. Некоторые даже смотрели на меня с надеждой в глазах. Те из них, кто еще сохранил надежду.

Вскоре я скрылся в темноте и стал ловить попутку до временной границы. Чего только ни увидишь на дороге, думал я, потирая шею. Кого только ни встретишь.


	25. Day 25 -  Fangs

Мне не терпелось примерить свои новые клыки. Я купил их для Хэллоуина, но сил ждать больше не осталось. Будь это возможно, я бы весь год жил в сплошном Хэллоуине, никогда не жалуясь на его эстетику.

К клыкам прилагался раствор для закрепления. Я решил, что использую часть сейчас, чтобы во второй раз все получилось еще лучше.

Клыки сели как влитые. Я провел полчаса, любуясь ими в зеркале и фотографируя их с разной подсветкой. Они словно стали дополнением меня. Будто с ними я наконец почувствовал себя собой. Мне было жаль снимать их сразу, и я решил, что октябрьский вечер — это лучший повод показать зубы миру.

Я причесал волосы и надел свою лучшую блестящую рубашку, плащ и остроносые черные ботинки. Господи, как восхитительно я себя чувствовал. С этими клыками я провел лучший вечер в жизни, скользя тенью по темным аллеям, украдкой улыбаясь людям в свете фонаря и вновь растворяясь во тьме.

По приходу домой мне стало так больно расставаться со своими клыками, словно речь шла о настоящей части тела. Успокаивая себя тем, что вскоре надену их вновь, я поддел один. Тот остался на месте. Я попробовал второй. Он тоже не поддался, несмотря на приложенные усилия.

Побоявшись сломать их, я решил, что завтра пойду к дантисту, а сегодня оставлю, как есть. Я почистил зубы и лег спать прямо с клыками. Мне казалось, что они будут мешать, но клыки не доставляли ни малейших неудобств. Утром я и не вспомнил о них, пока не посмотрел в зеркало.

Я неохотно оделся и уже почти вышел из квартиры, когда меня остановило мое отражение. Ну чем они мне мешают, спросил я себя. Впереди выходные. Можно походить и с клыками. Кассиры в магазинах моего района и продавцы в круглосуточных кофейнях по вечерам видят и не такое. Съезжу в воскресенье утром в экстренную медицинскую службу, а потом отправлюсь на запланированную встречу к другу.

Проснувшись утром двадцать пятого октября, я ощутил подступающий приступ мигрени. Слабый свет из окна бил в глаза. Я задернул шторы и сразу почувствовал себя намного лучше.

Встречу пришлось перенести. Но была в этом и хорошая новость — визит к дантисту откладывался тоже.

В понедельник я решил, что пойду на работу с клыками. Ну кто меня там увидит? Я почти ни с кем не разговариваю. Я и не хочу ни с кем говорить.

Когда я вышел из дома, пасмурное осеннее утро ослепило меня. Головная боль усиливалась с каждой проведенной на улице секундой. Я позвонил на работу и сказал, что заболел.

На следующий день повторилось то же самое. После я даже не пытался покинуть квартиру.

В магазин идти не хотелось. Продукты в холодильнике начали портиться, но я не знал, что купить. Чувство голода росло, оно уже напоминало бесконечную бездну, которую ничем не удавалось заполнить, но ни сыр, ни вино, ни орехи, которые я так любил, не насыщали меня. Более того — их пресный вкус вызывал только отвращение.

Единственное, что еще приносило мне радость, — это мои клыки. Я давно перестал воспринимать их как нечто чужеродное. Аккуратные стыки между пластиком и эмалью, где клыки крепились к зубам, исчезли. Я часами стоял у зеркала, разглядывая свою новую улыбку, свои налитые кровью глаза и любуясь своими длинными когтями.

Следующей ночью я вышел на улицу. Холодный воздух наполнил беспокойный разум свежестью. Полная Луна восходила за домами. Впервые за несколько дней я почувствовал себя хорошо. Губы растянулись в усмешке. Лунный свет серебрился на клыках. Легкость осенней ночи подхватила меня и унесла за собой, показывая заново парки, скверы и самые темные улицы.

Голод подгонял меня. И я знал, куда он меня приведет.

Я вернулся домой почти к рассвету. Никогда еще в жизни не чувствовал себя так замечательно. Никогда еще не ощущал такого прилива сил. Я словно летел над землей. И мне хотелось еще.

Рот заливала спекшаяся кровь. Глаза блестели от жажды. Я мог все. Я повелевал ночью. Я упивался воспоминаниями о том, как мои клыки прокалывают тонкую кожу и горячая кровь хлещет в лицо.

Завтра я опять выйду на охоту.

Я в восторге от своей новой жизни. Мне открылись невероятные перспективы. Эти клыки — самое прекрасное и самое удивительное, что когда-либо случалось со мной.


	26. Day 26 - Blood On Hands

На корме зажглись огни. Несколько человек вышли из застекленного зала на палубу, чтобы испытать себя под пронизывающим морским ветром. Я тоже был среди них. Луна низко плыла над водой, и я решил, что, если укроюсь от искусственного света, смогу посмотреть на звезды.

Я достал фонарик, который подарил мне Кристиан, и отправился на поиски более уединенного места. Лестница, уходящая во тьму, привела меня к длинному проходу вдоль борта. Стены корабля скрыли его от ветра, так что теперь мне не требовался даже капюшон. Мерный шум двигателей парома к тому времени почти перестал меня беспокоить. Вскоре я миновал застекленный зал с его призывно ярким светом и оказался в долгожданной темноте.

Размышляя о том, стоит ли рискнуть и подняться на смотровую палубу, я столкнулся с другим человеком, которому не сиделось в тепле.

— Простите, — пробормотал я.

Мои пальцы скользнули по чему-то влажному. Я включил фонарик, чтобы лучше рассмотреть. На руках была кровь.

— Можно я пройду? — тихо прошептал тот, кого я едва не сбил с ног.

Голос показался мне женским.

— У вас что-то… Давайте я посвечу.

Я направил на нее луч фонаря и невольно отступил назад. На голове девушки блестела глубокая рана. Кровь из раны текла по бледному лицу, капая на плечи, укрытые тонкой тканью черного платья.

— Что с вами? — удивился я.

— Вы верите в призраков? — ответила она другим вопросом. — Судя по вашему фонарю, должны верить.

Мимолетный испуг, если его можно так назвать, прошел. Я принял ее слова как данное.

— А если бы это был обычный свет?

— Вы бы не заметили ничего странного.

Она облокотилась о фальшборт. Ветер подхватил длинные темные волосы. Призрачными красками Луна рисовала ее профиль на фоне неба. Стоило только выключить фонарь, как раны и потеки крови на лице исчезли. Я прошел вперед и тоже положил локти на край борта.

— Вы умерли здесь?

— Меня убили за то, что я подслушала неподходящий разговор. Я всего лишь искала уединенное место. Должно быть, так же, как и сейчас вы.

Она не смотрела на меня, но глядела вдаль и чуть в сторону, где уже разгоралось электрическое пламя Бостона. Я невольно обернулся. Вроде бы палуба была пуста.

— Давно?

— Здесь нет времени, — ответила она.

Мы еще немного постояли молча. Город неотвратимо приближался, затмевая звезды. Луна почти скрылась. Чем ярче мерцали желтые огни портового освещения, тем печальнее становилось лицо моей собеседницы.

— Я хотела бы попасть в город, — прошептала она тихо. — Передать своему отцу, что со мной все в порядке и чтобы он не волновался. Если он еще жив.

Она обернулась.

— Вы сделаете это для меня? Отыщете его для меня?

Ее руки схватили мои. Несмотря на то, что я и без того замерз, эти касания отдавались льдом точно в самой душе.

— Не знаю…

Я отдернул руки. Фонарь все-таки выскользнул из неловких пальцев. Я подхватил его, едва не уронив на пол. Птицы мелькнули в свете уходящей Луны.

— Вы сами можете, — вдруг воодушевился я и протянул фонарь ей.

Она замешкалась. Затем взяла у меня подарок Кристиана и нахмурилась, разглядывая спираль гравировки.

— Пока он с вами, вы можете находиться в городе, — пообещал я.

— С чего вы взяли?

— А почему нет?

Ее взгляд спрашивал, смеюсь ли я над ней. Но это была не шутка. У вещей появляется значение, если их им наделяют. Кому, как не мне, придумывать эти правила?

Мы посмотрели друг другу в глаза. Половину наших лиц скрывали тени, другую освещали блики приближающегося города. Паром загудел громче, заходя на разворот.

— Спасибо, — сказала она и отступила в темноту.

Удаляющаяся тень двинулась вдоль борта. Через несколько минут и я пошел к обратно корме.

Когда мы причалили, я ждал, пока все выйдут. Из толпы кто-то обернулся. Поднялась рука с фонарем и помахала мне, а через секунду ее уже скрыла суматоха порта.

— Нигде нет времени, — наконец озвучил я сам себе то, что не решался сказать прежде.

Думаю, его никогда и не существовало.


	27. Day 27 - Old Wounds

Я давно оставил эту часть жизни позади, но оказалось, что старые раны зажили не полностью. Может, поэтому я никак не могу остановиться на одном месте?

Мама принесла с кухни десерт — яблочный пирог с корицей. Мне уже ничего не хотелось после того чертового мяса и все же я решил подыграть ей. Вместе с десертом на кухне появился отец. Он достал жестяную чашку и налил бренди прямо в нее.

Началось, подумал я.

— Ты работаешь? — спросил он.

— Время от времени.

Я сделал глоток чая. Кусок пирога передо мной скорее отталкивал, чем привлекал. Причем проблема была не в самой еде, а в моей предвзятости, но побороть ее я не мог. Меня все в этом доме достало еще много лет назад.

— Время от времени значит, что нет, — заметил отец. — Мне интересно, как ты зарабатываешь на эти шмотки.

Длинный кожаный плащ остался у меня с того периода, когда я был ассистентом медиума. Но для него это почти то же самое, что «я сплю с мужчинами за деньги». Хотя, наверное, об этом он и думал. Мы могли бы обсудить такую занимательную тему. Ему стоит только поднять ее.

— Я нахожу способы, — ответил я уклончиво.

— Находишь способы выглядеть, как баба, — передразнил отец.

Он смахнул волосы с моего плеча. Я отшатнулся. Отец убрал руки.

— Когда ты просил деньги на обучение, я думал, ты выучишься в колледже. До сих пор в планах?

Это было миллион лет назад. Он бы еще вспомнил, как купил мне телефон в старшей школе. Да, я правда заполнил документы, сдал экзамены и даже прошел по баллам. Но его святая тысяча баксов растворилась в других расходах. Жить очень дорого, особенно когда переезжаешь в другое время, где накопленная инфляция тут же обесценивает часть твоих сбережений.

— Хочешь, я отдам тебе деньги?

Он фыркнул. Ну, конечно, его волновали не деньги, а рычаги давления. Когда твой единственный сын — сплошная неудача, остается лишь всячески осудить это недоразумение, чтобы никто не подумал, что лучшего отца устраивает положение дел.

Пока мы говорили, мать сидела тихо, смиренно глотая куски пирога и запивая чаем. Впрочем, своего мнения у нее никогда не было.

Может, единственный сын и разочаровал их, но я вообще-то тоже не знал, что такое иметь любящую семью. Думаю, меня куда сильнее заботила бы перспектива стать семейным позором, если бы и они позаботились обо мне хоть немного.

Не понимаю, зачем я позволяю нам всем вскрывать старые раны. Зачем они позвали меня? Зачем я согласился? Я не видел их так давно. Сколько для них прошло времени? А для меня сколько прошло? Когда я получил письмо от матери, переданное через цепочку знакомых, мне едва удалось вспомнить лица родителей.

Может, это вообще не моя семья? Почему я должен слушать их и отвечать на все дурацкие вопросы, на эту банальщину? Может, это даже не моя жизнь? Я легко оставлю ее, выйдя за порог, и никогда больше о ней не вспомню.

Я поднялся из-за стола.

— Ты куда? — спросил незнакомец, назвавшийся моим отцом.

Я не видел смысла оправдываться перед ним. Надев плащ и рюкзак, я вышел на улицу.

Говорят, человек — это совокупность его воспоминаний. Но я не хочу строить себя на старых ранах. Если это на самом деле мое прошлое, мне плевать. Если нет, тем более.

Еще говорят, что нельзя доверять воспоминаниям, потому что те лгут. Славная мысль, стоит лишь хорошенько о ней подумать. Не удивлюсь, когда через неделю мне придет письмо от других людей, считающих меня своим сыном.

Может, я съезжу к ним. Эти ведь тоже не первые.

Главное — не позволять ни одному из сюжетов затащить себя слишком глубоко. Иначе можно не найти оттуда выход. А такого мне точно не хотелось.


	28. Day 28 - Poisons And Potions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Фанфик по рассказу Лавкрафта "Цвет из иных миров".

В Мидоу-Хилл нас привело озеро Дьявола. Название с соответствующей репутацией, стоит сказать. Подтверждал ее даже тот факт, что нам заказали исследование водоема с целью поиска трупа некоего мужчины и это было единственное место, где не проверяла полиция.

— Горожане считают, что у озера нет дна, — сообщил детектив, с которым мы договорились связаться, если что-нибудь найдем.

— Ну, какое-то должно быть, — ответила Эмили.

Так что мы взяли оборудование и направились к Аркхему, штат Массачусетс, а оттуда — в небольшой городок Мидоу-Хилл у северной границы штата.

Пока мы ехали, Рик рассказывал, что раньше на месте озера лежали пустоши. Но в начале двадцатого века власти приняли решение переселить жителей и затопить эти земли, сделав там водохранилище. Несмотря на то, что домов в долине было немало, противников переезда почти не нашлось. Таким образом из захудалой деревни образовался не менее жалкий город, а вместе с ним и Мидоу-Лейк. Этим названием водоем обозначали на всех картах и никогда в разговорах.

Озером Дьявола его прозвали в первый же год. Несмотря на все старания местных властей, водохранилище быстро мелело и почти моментально зарастало густым камышом и водорослями. Говорили, именно из-за них и сопутствующей нехватки кислорода в озере постоянно гибла рыба. И именно некоторым видам водорослей приписывали то самое разноцветное свечение, которое можно наблюдать ночью и в пасмурную погоду над водой.

Прибыв в город, мы обнаружили то, что и ожидали. Угрюмых суеверных людей, предки которых наверняка жили в долине до затопления. Как сказал Рик, это была довольно закрытая община, где испокон веков по наследству передавались вера в ведьм и генетические дефекты, вызванные инцестными браками. По другой теории что-то было в воде и полученных с этой земли урожаях. Вот в нее мне верилось больше. Я сам заметил козла с двумя головами, когда мы проезжали мимо одного из домов.

Эмили закатила глаза. Рик хлопнул ее по плечу и ответил, что это просто теория.

Некоторые места почему-то все еще продолжают держаться за прошлое, сказал он. Даже когда прошлое технически перестает существовать. Наверное, именно путешественники — это те люди, кто понимают новый мир лучше всего.

Поселились мы в гостинице. Эмили еще в машине надела перчатки, чтобы спрятать свои руки. Когда мы оказались одни в номере, я взял ее ладонь в свою и поцеловал через ткань. Она смутилась, но с улыбкой на губах.

В таких местах, где дефекты распространены сильнее всего, часто находятся желающие их искоренить. Для них любые отклонения — это надругательство над формой, с которой человека создал Господь. Эмили очень недолюбливала и, я думаю, побаивалась людей, которые постоянно оглядываются на Всевышнего через плечо.

Приехали мы вечером, так что погружение отложили до завтра. На ужин мы вышли в единственный во всем городе ресторан. Там помимо скудного меню, запаха пива, который впитался в мебель и самих клиентов, из примечательно обнаружилась лишь полка над барной стойкой со слабо светящимися колбами. Содержимое было прозрачным с легким сероватым оттенком, в котором блестело нечто вроде частиц пыли.

Я спросил, что это такое. Оказалось, это местный напиток, который при соблюдении определенных правил способен ввести в состояние, близкое к смерти. Местные верили, что он помогает проникнуть в воспоминания, заложенные на генетическом уровне, и даже увидеть другие вселенные глазами своих двойников. Оказалось, ради этого снадобья исчезнувший и приехал в Мидоу-Хилл. Последний раз в городе его заметили, как раз когда он искал человека, способного помочь ему с ритуалом.

Мы с Риком и Эмили переглянулись, снисходительно закатив глаза. Это зелье — типичная аяуаска. Сколько передач мы уже видели про нее по телевизору во всяких мотелях.

На том наш разговор в баре кончился. Долго засиживаться тоже не пришлось, еду принесли быстро и нам удалось уйти пораньше, чтобы за ночь успеть хорошо выспаться.

Следующим утром мы захватили снаряжение и направились к озеру искать себе лодку. Занимался очередной хмурый день. У берега мы обнаружили двоих мужчин, стоявших в воде по колено, надев для этого высокие резиновые сапоги. Каждый имел при себе по стеклянной банке и ножу. Руки обоих защищали перчатки.

— Собираете беззубок? — спросила Эмили.

Но когда мы подошли, сразу стало ясно, что дело не в моллюсках. Угол зрения изменился так, чтобы в воде отражались заросли рогоза вместо серого неба, и нам открылось незаметное ранее свечение. Оно отдаленно напоминало разлитый в воде бензин, хотя при этом цветные разводы словно поднимались над ее поверхностью.

В стеклянных банках мы увидели то же самое. Эти люди собирали водоросли.

— Вам лучше начать с зелья, прежде чем спускаться под воду, — сказал один из мужчин, когда мы спросили об аренде лодки. — Посмотреть, подпустит ли вас это место.

Мы занервничали. Атмосфера наконец начала добираться до нас. Несомненно мы не стали бы даже спускать лодку на воду, приняв этого снадобья, не говоря уже о том, чтобы нырять, но даже нервы скептиков иногда сдают. А скептиками мы не были. Не при нашей работе.

Тем не менее мы установили снаряжение на лучшую из имевшихся лодок и стали маневрировать между небольшими островами и мелями. Водную гладь за нами разрезал хвост волн. В остальном же вода и воздух оставались недвижимыми, из-за чего поверхность озера угрожающе напоминала ртуть. Время от времени мы замечали свечение. Иногда оно поднималось на острова и стелилось по берегу, окрашивая траву и камыш в цвета, для описания которых у нас не находилось подходящих слов.

— Я четко вижу дно, — сказал Рик, который следил за эхолотом. — Футов пятнадцать, не больше.

Узнав о нашей миссии, профессор Мискатоникского университета, который снабжал Рика информацией, попросил нас привезти образцы песка и ила со дна, а также водорослей и самой воды для исследований. Поэтому когда Рик объявил, что видит небольшое перспективное углубление, я уже готовил тару. Погружалась Эмили. Несмотря на врожденную особенность — шесть пальцев на руках — она ловко управлялась с любым дайверским оборудованием.

Я поцеловал ее на удачу. Она улыбнулась мне и погрузилась в воду.

— Все хорошо? — спросил Рик.

Эмили сложила свободной рукой сигнал «ОК». Затем проверила, что фонарь в порядке, оборудование для коммуникации закреплено и компенсатор плавучести готов к работе.

— Дэниел, коробку с пластиком, — она махнула мне рукой.

Я подал ей коробку для сбора образцов. Имя Дэниел — не мое настоящее, но так я им назвался.

Она надела маску и скрылась под водой. Я легко опустил трос, подготовив наушник и ожидая связи с Эмили.

— Дно, — объявила она вскоре. — Собираю образцы.

Я остановил трос, слушая, как она сухо комментирует происходящее.

— Здесь везде ил, — сказала она. — Я попробую нырнуть глубже и достать песок. Подождите…

Реплика оборвалась на полуслове. Уверен, мы с Эриком подумали об одном и том же, — Эмили что-то нашла и решила, что удача повернулась к ней лицом, тут же преподнеся тело нашего исчезнувшего.

Трос дернулся трижды. Это означало, что можно продолжать. Я так и сделал, хотя мне не нравилось молчание под водой. Трос дернулся один раз. Я остановил.

— Это было не дно, — вернулся голос Эмили. — Тут какой-то пласт ила, а под ним снова вода. Попробую добраться до дна, чтобы взять песок.

Мы с Эриком переглянулись.

— Ты видишь дно?

— Нет, пока только воду, — ответила Эмили.

Мне казалось, я опускаю трос целую вечность. Наши взгляды с Эриком встречались все чаще.

— Эм, может, пора возвращаться? — спросил я.

— Вижу дно. Стоп.

Я остановил трос и обернулся. На лебедке осталось совсем немного свободных петель. Эмили опустилась на шестьдесят пять футов. Это далеко не рекорд, но бить рекорды в неисследованном озере с непонятными пластами ила — плохая идея, как ни посмотри.

— Ну что там? — спросил я.

— Снова водоросли. Я погружаюсь дальше.

— Нет, Эм.

— Еще немного. Там что-то светится.

— Это те самые водоросли. Хватит уже, — я почти кричал.

Мои руки мелко задрожали. Не знаю, как Эмили ничего не беспокоит там, внизу. Это всего лишь вода, ничего страшного в ней нет и быть не может, но почему-то я весь извелся, прокручивая в голове возможные исходы ее погружения.

— Я не стану тебя опускать, — твердо заявил я.

— Ладно. Дай мне секунду.

Через полминуты Эмили скомандовала поднимать трос. Я так и сделал, сразу почувствовав нечто изменившееся в весе и натяжении. Проведя процедуру подъема по всем правилам, я вытащил наружу только пустую сумку для сбора образцов.

— Эмили! — крикнул я. — Эмили, какого черта?

— Здесь, под илом, свет, — ответила она, как мне показалось откуда-то издалека.

Я бросился к своему костюму и принялся надевать его.

— Эмили, стой на месте, я иду к тебе.

— Здесь цвета еще ярче, — ответила она. — Я хочу подплыть ближе.

Эрик помог мне закрепить трос. Я проверил свою маску, жилет и тут же бросился за борт. Меня обступила чернота, сразу впившаяся в тело холодом даже через костюм. Я не ожидал, что прямо под поверхностью будет так темно. Включив фонарик, я принялся погружаться и быстро достиг первого пласта ила.

— Эмили, я на десяти футах. Ты стоишь на месте?

Ее ответ был очень неразборчивым. Я едва понял что-то про фонарь и воду.

— Эмили, черт возьми, стой на месте, — крикнул я.

Кроме слабого света, который удалось наколдовать моему фонарю в этой мутной тьме, я не видел ничего. Ил надежно скрывал меня от рассеянных солнечных лучей.

Сердце в груди колотилось. Это было единственное место, где во мне еще сохранилось тепло. Я погружался слишком быстро, хотя изо всех старался справиться с паникой и немного успокоиться. Эмили молчала.

Добравшись до второго слоя, я вдруг осознал, что видимость улучшилась. Из-под ила поднималось слабое свечение. Я стал пробираться сквозь водоросли, которые росли здесь плотнее, и наткнулся на что-то пальцами. Надеясь, что это рука Эмили, я схватился за нее. Но вытащил лишь ее фонарь.

Бросив его, я продолжил плыть.

— Эмили! — крикнул я.

С ее стороны донеслись какие-то слова, которые я не cмог разобрать.

— Дэн, что там? — спросил Эрик.

Сделав несколько рывков вперед, я выбрался из сети водорослей. Передо мной расстилалась неописуемо огромная, но при этом светлая бездна. Все пространство освещалось откуда-то снизу непонятными потусторонними огнями.

Я и сам не заметил, как поплыл дальше.

— Эрик, это безумие, — пробормотал я.

Его ответ прозвучал так же неразборчиво, как голос Эмили до этого.

— Дэн! — позвала она.

Теперь яснее. С губ слетел вздох облегчения.

— Эмили, где ты?

Я почувствовал, что трос тянет меня обратно. В тот же миг я перевернулся в воде. Вниз плыть было уже проще, чем назад. Трос обвился вокруг шеи. Я попытался распутать узел и, побарахтавшись, понял, что лучше будет отцепить его, а затем прикрепить заново.

Только я разомкнул карабин, как трос выскользнул из рук. Погнавшись за ним, я потерял и фонарик. Все тело дрожало от паники. Мне стало тяжелее дышать. Казалось, что давление воды повысилось и я никогда не выберусь оттуда. При всем моем опыте, когда ситуация выходила из-под контроля, я волновался, словно впервые.

Я посмотрел наверх. По крайней мере, в том направлении, которое считал верхом. Затем налево, направо и вниз. Всюду одинаково серая мутная вода светилась, пронизанная множеством цветов. Таких, что названий для них я подобрать не мог.

— Эмили! — в отчаянии позвал я.

— Я выплыла. Я на поверхности.

— Что? Как?

— Плыви на свет, — сказала Эмили.

— Тут везде свет!

Я попытался разглядеть, где вода более прозрачная. В бессмысленных метаниях из стороны в сторону мне удалось заметить, что по правую руку от меня краски ярче и разнообразнее. Силы бороться иссякали. Даже размышлять стало тяжелее. Я двинулся туда.

Цвета принялись дробиться, переливаясь еще более жуткими нездешними оттенками. Все сильнее они напоминали мне скопления звезд, чем частицы озерной пыли. Целые галактики, мимо которых я плыл. Застывшие в безмятежности и незнакомом ни одной живой душе всепоглощающем покое.

Между ними я заметил нечто поистине огромное. Оно медленно скользило в этой черной пустоте, завернувшись в мантию тех самых цветов, только еще более слепящих и хаотично сменяющих друг друга. Человеческий язык не способен передать циклопические размеры этого существа. Думаю, он даже не способен осмыслить и осознать их, настолько они отличаются от того, что мы привыкли знать и видеть.

Я поспешил вперед. Несомненно здешние обитатели не заметили бы меня. Но их не обеспокоила бы и моя случайная смерть.

Свет стал тускнеть. Цвета вновь собрались в более привычный спектр. Меня выталкивало на поверхность. Сердце едва не выпрыгнуло из груди, когда сквозь толщу воды я различил искаженное серое небо. Я ринулся к нему.

Эмили уже ждала меня там. Она помогла мне прийти в себя, и вместе, уставшие и напуганные, мы поплыли искать Рика.

Ни его, ни лодки мы так и не нашли. Озеро опустело, точно так же, как и берег. Несколько часов мы ходили по лесу, выискивая Рика или хотя бы город, из которого утром отправились сюда. Но то и дело любые пути приводили нас обратно к воде.

День клонился к вечеру слишком быстро. На поверхности озера все ярче разгорались цвета, забираясь на острова и поднимаясь в воздух. Я содрогнулся в ужасе, думая о том, что ждало нас ночью, когда свечение наберет полную силу.

Мы двинулись дальше в лес и с крутого утеса на миг я окинул взглядом все водохранилище целиком. Сверкающее, словно драгоценный камень в оправе тьмы. Оттенки вновь становились многограннее, захватывая теперь все большее земли. Я слышал какие-то звуки, которые словно царапали уши изнутри, и глаза болели, если смотреть на свет слишком долго.

Мой разум больше не понимал, что передают ему органы чувств. Не знал, как воспринимать то, что я вижу. Я постоянно повторял, что в своих путешествиях успел увидеть все, но даже не мог представить, насколько был не прав. Я видел совсем мало. И тому доказательство эти цвета. Цвета, которые пришли сюда из каких-то иных, невообразимо далеких от нас миров.


	29. Day 29 - Botany

В начале обучения Мерси подарила мне мешочек с травами. Я помог ей сориентироваться в кампусе, и она решила отблагодарить меня таким образом. Мы все посмеялись над ней. Она пришла на первую пару в длинной мантии с острым капюшоном, в таких же остроносых туфлях и с белыми волосами, перевязанными лентой. В рюкзаке, само собой в форме гроба, вместо нормальных вещей она таскала одно псевдоведьминское барахло — карты Таро, камни, засушенные цветы и тому подобнее. В общем посмеяться нашлось с чего. Полагаю, такие персонажи на кафедре английской литературы не редкость, но у нас она была одна.

И все же черный бархатный мешочек с травами я сохранил. Я никогда не покупал себе красивых вещей. Да я и не задумывался о них, поэтому в какой-то момент мне захотелось иметь в своей жизни нечто материальное, на что будет приятно смотреть.

Мое общение с другими студентами, начавшееся так живо и весело, вскоре разладилось. Я плохо спал и не успевал делать все по учебе. Мне пришлось пропустить несколько вечеринок, сославшись на загруженность, а затем меня и вовсе перестали на них приглашать. Уже после первого семестра почти все свободное время я проводил один. Зачастую сидя в столовой или в библиотеке. Так сохранялась иллюзия, что я участвую в университетской жизни и в любой момент могу заговорить с кем угодно.

Мерси тоже ходила в библиотеку. Она занимала стол у высокого окна с видом на сад, предпочитая электрическим лампам темных библиотечных залов рассеянный свет дождливых дней. Ее воротник белел на фоне черного свитера и зеленых листьев дуба. В руках она обычно держала книги по ботанике и биологии, что не соответствовало ее курсу, но подходило ей самой. Смеяться над Мерси мне уже не хотелось. Она понравилась мне с самого начала, хотя мне и не хватило духу об этом сказать.

В те дни я становился все более замкнутым. Постоянные неврозы и недосыпания из-за учебы вылились в то, что я заметно запустил себя. Мог не бриться неделю, не находил в себе сил расчесаться, иногда шел на пары в грязной одежде и почти не бывал нигде, кроме института и крошечной съемной квартиры. Так что вскоре я примерил насмешки уже на себя.

На третий год обучения я упал в обморок прямо на паре. Помню, как все потемнело в глазах, как меня поднимали, вереницу якобы обеспокоенных лиц. Врачи сообщили, что это переутомление и порекомендовали прогулки, хорошее питание и витамины. Меня освободили от занятий на неделю, позволив восстановиться. Но ни через день, ни через пять дней я не почувствовал себя лучше. Сон не шел ко мне. Дрожь в теле не унималась. И я никак не мог согреться, даже сидя под двумя одеялами с чашкой горячего чая в руках.

Через неделю пришлось вернуться в университет. Пары я провел в полусне, гоняя в голове по кругу одну и ту же мысль и подсчитывая свои баллы. Моя статистика ухудшилась даже по сравнению с тем периодом, когда я подрабатывал. Самое страшное в этом состоянии, что в нем отключается способность его оценивать. Я понимал, что со мной что-то не так, но не понимал, что с этим делать и стоит ли вообще что-то делать. Все вокруг кричали о недосыпе и переутомлении. Значит, это нормально. Просто усталость от учебы, которая пройдет, стоит хорошенько отдохнуть.

Между парами я направился в библиотеку, надеясь, что знакомый запах пыли и книжных страниц поможет мне обрести покой. Войдя, я увидел Мерси у окна. Она встретилась со мной взглядом и принялась собирать вещи.

Когда Мерси проходила мимо, на секунду она остановилась.

— Прости, — пробормотала она.

Не успел я спросить, о чем идет речь, Мерси уже ушла. Я заметил, что она оставила книгу на окне и потащился туда, чтобы вернуть при случае и, может, наконец, завести нормальный разговор. Это оказалась ее любимая «Ботаника». Я взял книгу за корешок, как вдруг она буквально развалилась в моих руках. Из «Ботаники» выпали пожелтевшие страницы и разлетелись по подоконнику. Я тут же стал их собирать, как вдруг заметил, что иллюстрации у книги довольно странные. Я не разбирался в оккультных науках и текст расплывался перед уставшими глазами, но даже мне не составило труда распознать пособие по темной магии. В частности, по травологии.

Я понесся домой и, перерыв полквартиры, нашел чертов мешочек в углу одного из ящиков. С отвращением я бросил его в раковину и сжег прямо там. Через несколько минут я почувствовал, что мне не хватает воздуха. Мне стало еще холоднее, хотя батареи были включены на полную.

Трясущимися руками я раскрыл книгу. Концентрироваться получалось с огромным трудом. У меня ушло несколько часов на то, чтобы найти правильный рецепт и все подготовить. Я собрал набор для кулона. К тому времени, проведя годы в одиночестве, я уже знал о более темных уединенных местах города, поэтому приобрести подходящие ингредиенты не составило труда.

Даже легко нашел подвеску, которая не выглядела так, словно должно открываться. Я купил праздничную коробку, а затем упаковал травы в кулон. У ювелира затем попросил для надежности как можно аккуратнее запаять крышку.

Подарок я отправил по почте девушке, которую знал благодаря подработке в кафе и в которую одно время был влюблен.

Я шел домой совершенно опустошенный. Мимо меня пробежала молодая пара, держась за руки и скрываясь под одним зонтом от мелкого дождя. Раньше я бы посмотрел на них с завистью, но сейчас глянул с безразличием. Я больше не хотел отдавать. Никому и ничего.

Придя домой, я изучил книгу более пристально. На последней странице обнаружился написанный от руки адрес. Судя по карте, это было здание в центре города, мимо которого я ходил почти каждый день. Почему-то раньше я никогда не обращал на него внимания. Должно быть, это одно из тех мест, которые можно найти, только заранее зная, где они. Если последние годы и оставили по себе что-то хорошее, то лишь твердую уверенность в том, что такие тайники и правда существуют.

Следующим утром я направился в университет, чтобы найти Мерси. Но она не пришла ни на лекции, ни в библиотеку. А к обеду я вдруг почувствовал себя намного лучше.

Я взглянул на аудиторию и людей, с которыми пытался дружить и за которыми не смог угнаться, на свои бесполезные заметки, даже на свой прискорбный внешний вид и ощутил отвращение. До конца занятий я не остался. Не видел в этом смысла. Долгое время я бродил по лесу в одиночестве, вчитываясь свежим взглядом в страницы «Ботаники» и удивляясь тому, как резко все изменилось и обрело яркость, будто я стал видеть изнанку и саму суть вещей.

Вечером я вернулся домой и впервые за много лет с удовольствием поел. Одевшись во все чистое, я захватил с собой книгу и вышел на улицу в этот готовящийся к надругательству над истинным лицом Самайна город. У меня возникли вопросы. Немало вопросов. И теперь кто-то должен был на них ответить.


	30. Day 30 - Like In An Old Tale

— Крис, пойдем.

Он не обращал на меня внимания.

— А мой паспорт из две тысячи двадцать четвертого говорит, что ты меня не тронешь, — сказал он парню, который к нему пристал.

Когда речь заходила об их дурацком конфликте, Кристиан становился едва ли не националистом. Только если говорить о национализме в контексте времени.

— Это все, что ты можешь сказать? — переспросил парень из пятьдесят шестого.

Его спутница отдернула того за рукав и указала на стену. Медная табличка на ней сообщала: «Этот отель безопасен для путешественников».

— Хватит, пойдем — попросила она.

Я потащил Кристиана за руку в сторону банкетного зала. Оттуда уже доносилась музыка Хэллоуинской вечеринки.

— Он назвал меня пидором, — размеренно сказал Кристиан. — Мне хотелось сообщить ему, что мы находимся в цивилизованном обществе.

— У них так не принято, — ответил я.

— Я знаю. Значит, пусть и сидят там, пока не научатся себя вести.

Он нарочито недовольно поправил воротник-стойку и проверил петлю на плаще. Мы оба оделись на празднование Самайна, выбрав наряды не слишком развязных вампиров. Разве что я надел облегающие кожаные брюки. Атмосфера подсказывала, что традиционные костюмы для Хэллоуинской попойки на таком празднике будут не к месту, но нарядиться все равно хотелось.

Музыка в банкетном зале стала громче. Я не был знаком с классикой, но сказал бы, что это симфония какого-нибудь немца, чьи произведения можно услышать в кино. С большинством вещей в своей жизни я был знаком именно благодаря кино. Правда не в этой жизни. В другой.

На входе нас остановили. Два молодых человека в костюмах предложили нам надеть маски. Я помог Кристиану завязать ленты на его, а он мне — надеть мою.

Танцы уже начались. Вдоль стен, украшенных деревянными панелями с резьбой, располагались компании, которые предпочитали вальсу беседу. Мимо них ходили официанты с серебряными подносами, где сверкали аккуратные бокалы с шампанским и тарелки с закусками. Из ламп лился голубой свет. Причудливый лунный оттенок играл на тяжелых портьерах, длинных юбках кружащихся в танце девушек и перчатках молодых людей. Все присутствующие скрывали лица за масками.

Я сказал Кристиану, что осмотрюсь, но музыка звучала так громко, что мне пришлось объяснять жестами. Он ответил, что пойдет вместе со мной. Мы взяли по бокалу и двинулись дальше ко второму выходу.

Стоило только выбраться за дверь, как музыка стихла. Свет ударил в глаза, словно мы попали на заснеженное поле ясным днем. Его яркость многократно усиливалась зеркалами так, что даже абрисы Кристиана показались мне призрачными и нечеткими. В дальнем углу я увидел темные силуэты, но мне было больно их высматривать, поэтому я закрыл глаза.

Кристиан сжал мою руку. Я подумал, что мне тоже стоит что-то сделать. Обнять его, поцеловать или лучше уйти? На миг лишившись всего, что было до этой комнаты, даже собственного зрения, и не думая о том, что будет дальше, я спросил себя, кто он такой. Мы не были теми, кем привыкли себя считать. Я видел лишь образ. Он ускользал от меня всякий раз, потому что это выдумка. А я сам? Что вообще здесь настоящее?

Мы двинулись дальше, не ответив ни на один вопрос. По пути нам встретились силуэты, которые спешили обратно. Я отступил вправо, заметив выход в комнату, залитую приглушенным пурпурным. Кристиан отпустил меня, чтобы дать еще одному человеку пройти.

В другую комнату я вошел сам. Помещение здесь было такое же просторное, как и в первом зале, но почти пустое и тихое. Несколько людей переговаривались. Сложив руки на груди, женщина с печальными темными глазами стояла у окна. Она пыталась что-то разглядеть в непроглядной мгле. Рядом с ней беседовали двое других — он во фланелевой рубашке, она в шерстяном платье с белым отложным воротником. Там же в одиночестве пил шампанское и мужчина в одежде священника. Они показались мне знакомыми, но я не мог сказать откуда.

— Кристиан, ты тут?

Я сделал шаг назад, но вместо белой комнаты вышел в другой зал. Стены и даже высокий потолок здесь выкрасили черным. Подсвечивала их зеленая неоновая лента, тянущаяся на уровне глаз.

В комнате я оказался один. Ни музыки, ни голосов больше слышно не было. Только отдаленный размеренный стук в тишине. По спине пробрался холодок. Я подошел к окну. Обычно из отеля виднелись подсвеченные парковые дорожки или огни города вдалеке, но сейчас, сколько бы я ни вглядывался, не различал ничего, кроме тьмы.

Из зеленой комнаты наружу вела только одна дверь. Я ожидал вернуться в пурпурный зал, из которого пришел, но помещение было окрашено еще более глубокой чернотой. Стекла, словно изнутри, светились красным. На полу стояли массивные часы эбенового дерева.

Я узнал этот рассказ. Я читал его давным давно и прекрасно помнил, чем он кончается.

Позади мелькнула тень. Я обернулся. Меня ударили в спину, но я устоял на ногах, хоть и выронил бокал на пол. Стекло разлетелось множеством осколков, в каждом из которых отразился красный свет окон. Только в одном я заметил искаженный зеркалом циферблат. Стрелка часов двигалась к полуночи.

Кто-то коснулся моего затылка. Маска слетела с головы. Руки чужака подхватили ее, вырвав у меня из-под носа.

Я потянулся к карману, чтобы достать фонарик. Мне казалось, он должен спасти меня. Ведь мне еще суждено передать его призраку на пароме. У меня еще столько дел. Все это неправильно. Все должно сложиться иначе.

Тень возникла передо мной, направив свой фонарь мне в лицо. Я поднял руки, защищаясь. Красный свет прошелся по стае выгравированных птиц. В другой руке моего преследователя сверкнул нож. Он подался вперед и нанес мне один быстрый удар.

Оттолкнув меня, словно отражение, он отступил сам. Свет его фонарика заметался по комнате, пока он надевал маску.

Часы принялись отбивать полночь. Я упал на колени. Осколки стекла захрустели, впиваясь в кожаные брюки. Я схватился за живот, прижимая ладонями рану. Не придумав ничего лучше, я пополз обратно к выходу.

Вновь послышались голоса. Когда я выбрался из комнаты, все вокруг разлилось ярким голубым светом. Там была музыка. Там были люди. Я потянулся к ним, но у меня не хватило сил.

Под бесконечный бой часов они кружились в танце. Их водоворот захлестывал меня, гипнотизируя, будто внезапно начавшийся снегопад. Я лег на пол и прижался лицом к холодному дереву. Никто не обращал внимания. Чья-то юбка задела мою руку, кто-то толкнул ногу и переступил через меня. Все они носили маски и все ждали шанса их снять.

Лучше не стоит, думал я. Не уверен, что под ними есть лица.

Я посмотрел на свою рану, чтобы понять, насколько все плохо. Но она исчезла. Мое тело исчезло. Из-под окровавленной рубашки лилась чернота, заполняя зал и затмевая свет.

Она расстилалась по полу и ширилась в стороны. Все, что скрывалось в ней, оставалось там навсегда, а она росла и росла, не оставляя после себя ничего, что было бы ей неподвластно. И я наблюдал за этим. До тех пор, пока во мрак не погрузился весь мир.


	31. Day 31 - Your Favorite Scary Movie

Я рассматривал плакаты на стенах. Безопасный секс. Как правильно чистить зубы. Как распознать инсульт. Меня била мелкая дрожь. Мне не нужны плакаты. Я и так распознал кусок стекла в своей ноге.

Не стоило бегать по заброшенному дому без фонаря. Не стоило бегать по заброшенному дому без фонаря. Даже в Хэллоуин это плохая идея.

— К тебе скоро подойдут, дорогой, — сказала мне медсестра, тепло улыбнувшись. — Доктор почти освободился.

— Спасибо.

Я ждал слишком долго, но пропустил нескольких человек с более серьезными травмами.

Медсестра скрылась в светлом коридоре. Люди, сидевшие вдоль стен, проводили ее взглядами. Здесь было много таких же, как и я. В хэллоуинских нарядах. Некоторые навеселе. Многие беседовали друг с другом, один шутник показывал фокусы, а с полдюжины человек взяли по книге из специальной «хэллоуинской» тележки, где работники больницы собрали рассказы Лавкрафта, Эдгара По, пару романов Кинга и «Надвигается беда» Брэдбери.

Я опустил взгляд на свои кеды, один из которых до ужаса боялся снять. Должно быть, мой вампирский грим поплыл, потому что я заметил на себе пристальный взгляд человека напротив.

— В праздники всегда много людей, — сказал он. — Не вовремя, да?

Мужчина указал на свою руку, обмотанную бинтом, который давно просочился кровью.

— Простите, что я один из них, — ответил я с усмешкой.

— Это не домашнее задание, верно? — поинтересовался он.

Он указал на мой блокнот. Мне его подарили Кристиан и Мерси в прошлом семестре, шутя над моим интересом к готической литературе. Обложка изображала фотографию туманного леса с надписью «Сонная Лощина». Если уж я и мечтал о том, как напишу книгу, то она обязательно начнется именно в таком месте.

Чтобы отвлечься, я попытался переложить свои ощущения от этого момента на бумагу и сейчас. Но усталость брала свое, так что блокнот просто покоился на коленях. Мое сознание путешествовало где-то далеко, после чего возвращение обратно сопровождалось смутным чувством нереальности. Здесь было светло и безопасно, я знал, что меня здесь ждут, но все равно мысленно стремился в темноту, которая очаровывала новизной, возможностями и всем, чего я хотел и чего так боялся всю жизнь. Наверное, это всего лишь последствия шока. В конце концов, мне только что в ногу впился кусок стекла.

— Да ничего особенного, — ответил я незнакомцу, который пытался завести разговор.

В коридор вошли еще двое, тут же направившись ко мне.

— Фредди! — позвала меня какая-то женщина и кинулась с распростертыми руками.

— Мам, — отмахнулся я. — Вы чего? Не нужно было приезжать.

— Нам позвонил твой друг, сказал, что ты в больнице. Конечно, нужно.

Она обняла меня за плечи и поцеловала в лоб. Отец кивнул мне.

— Ничего серьезного, как оказалось. Я жду своей очереди.

— До сих пор? — удивился папа. — Я пойду договорюсь, чтобы тебя приняли следующим.

Он ушел искать и так занятого администратора. Мне стало немного неловко, но признаюсь, что испытал некоторое облегчение от того, что они приехали.

— Переночуешь сегодня дома, — сказала мама, садясь рядом со мной. — Мы тебя отвезем.

Я посмотрел на нее. Узнавание стало вырисовывать черты в памяти такими, какими я их видел. Фредди так Фредди, решил я. Я прекрасно помнил все детали, которые меня пытались заставить забыть. Как истекал кровью, лежа на полу банкетного зала, а танцоры в масках пролетали мимо, вырисовывая спирали, будто белые птицы. Как над миром воцарилась тьма. Даже клинику в Спокане, куда я попал с очень похожей травмой.

Вытащив телефон из кармана, я просмотрел последние сообщения. Номера, которого я ожидал среди них увидеть, там не оказалось.

Наверное, это все.

Когда мне промыли и перевязали рану на ноге, я поспешил в ночь тридцать первого октября, чтобы успеть ее проводить. На часах оставалось пять минут до конца дня. Хромая, я выбрался на залитую белым электрическим светом парковку. Родители сопровождали меня, но я сказал, что отойду на минуту и позвоню. Мне хотелось побыть одному.

Я кое-как дотащился до аллеи деревьев, отделявшей парковку от дороги. В этом уединенном месте близость большого города совсем не чувствовалась. Клены укрывали меня от посторонних звуков, а воздух наполнял легкий привкус соли, хотя до океана отсюда было около сотни миль.

Это уже не тот мир с расколотыми временами. Я знал, что больше никогда туда не вернусь. Но существовал ли он? Произошло ли это все на самом деле? Придумал ли я его или безымянный путешественник — это тоже чья-то идея, которую создатель пощадил, оставив доживать свои дни здесь? Кто я? Автор или персонаж? Ведомый или кукловод?

Над головой горели редкие звезды. Всего пять-шесть самых ярких, но они никуда не исчезли и не исчезнут. С ветки вдруг сорвалась ночная птица и, блеснув глазами, направилась прочь.

Мне тоже пора было уходить.


End file.
